Last Resort
by Shenika
Summary: Oh god, where to start.....this fic is a little....twisted.....it's a cross over between everyones favorite Gundam Wing characters, and several of my own characters. Please Read. R+R
1. Prologue

Prologue.  
  
She gave a heavy sigh, " Alright girls, we have a slight problem." Said Rai Fenel to her friends, Heedura, Setsuna, Michiru and Annashiana. " We, have….run out of money." She said, concern evident in her voice. Rai could hear gasps from everyone. She nodded her head in assurance that she was telling the truth. " Now, I was talking to our bank person, or whatever you want to call him, and he thinks that we should start like a club, or a bar of our own, to make the money… so… what do you guys think?" she asked, hoping that they would agree. They all nodded, except for Anna " Well, if we have run out of money, where are we going to get the extra cash to start our own club?" she asked, wondering exactly how they were going to spend money that they didn't have. Rai sighed, " The bank aid, that they would lend us money so that we could start the club, don't ask, they didn't explain it to me either, but I say, that if we have the chance, why not take it?" Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. " Now, " said Setsuna, " it's all a matter of what were actually going to do with the club, and what were going to name it, and all that crap." Setsuna really didn't like the idea of having to wait on peoples, but they did need the money, and that's the only reason she agreed. Rai shook her head, " Well, what I was thinking, is we could name it ' The Cats Meow' but if anyone else has another idea, I'm open to suggestions." Rai looked at everyone, hoping they would come up with a name other then hers, but everyone seemed to like the name that she had come up with. " I don't know, but I think I speak for everyone when I say I think that your name is a good one for the club. " Michiru said. " So do I, and I think we should all have to dress up in really skimpy cat outfits, you know, to attract more peoples to the bar. " Added Anna. While everyone was spitting out ideas, Rai was writing them all down on paper, so that she could tell this to the bank, and then they would get the money to repay everything that their in debt for! The five girls sat up until 3:00 in the morning, discussing what colors they would use, and making blue prints of everything that would be in it, along with a design of the outfits they were all going to wear. The next morning, they all set off to their individual things that they were assigned, but before anyone could do anything, Rai had to go to the bank to get the money, or they really couldn't do anything at all. They all shooed off Rai towards the car, telling her that since this was her brilliant idea that she had to go to the bank and do it herself. " Fine, fine! I'll do it! It should only take me a half an hour, so you guys get ready to go out and do your things for when I get back, alright?" She said, in a commanding tone. Everyone shook their heads, " Now go! Before they decide to not give us the money, and then were totally screwed!" said Heedura to Rai. Rai hustled herself into the car, and started on her way to the bank, to get there money, of which they would eventually have to pay back, but if everything went alright, they would have more then enough! When she arrived at the bank, she cautiously made her way inside, as if something in there would bite her, and most likely, it was going to be the bank, that took a big wet chunk out of her ass! She made her way up to the front, because since it was 8:00 in the morning, no body was really there to get in her  
  
way! The lady at the desk looked up with a bright smile on her face, and said, " Yes ma'am! ! how may I help you?" she said a little too cheery for this early in the morning. " Ah, My name is Rai Fenel, and I'm here to pick up the loan that Mr.MacGreggor said he  
  
would have for me." She said, with a little hesitance. The women got up and said, " Please hang on for just one moment!" in that awful cheery voice of hers, and then walked away. Rai sighed happily that the women and her annoying little voice were now gone, but, of course, it didn't last long. ' All good things come to end.' She thought to herself. The lady handed her an envelope, and a card, that looked like a normal bankcard. " Half of the money is in the envelope, and the other half is on that card, we didn't want you running around with more then a million dollars in your pocket, so this way it is safer. " Rai's eyes grew wide, " Did…did you just saw more then a million dollars…in my pocket…?" the lady looked at her like it was something that she carried around all the time. " Yes, is there a problem? Is they're not enough money?" she asked. Rai shook her head vigorously, assuring the women that it was a sufficient amount, " How much money is there exactly?" she asked, trying to sound like she did this all the time. " Ah, I believe that there is 3 million, give or take a couple thousand. " she said in that annoying voice. Rai almost fainted, but didn't. She said her thanks, and made her way out to her car. Once she was inside, she let out a yell, " OH MY GOD!!!!!!" she couldn't help it, and bounced up and down in her car. Peoples passing by looked at her like she was crazy, but she didn't care. She started up the car, and drove home as fast as she could, withought over going the speed limit… too much! When she pulled in the parking lot of her apartment, she ran out the door, not even remembering to lock it, and flew up the stairs to her apartment. She fumbled for the key, but when she got it, she unlocked the door quickly, and burst through the door. All heads turned to look at Rai. " What's wrong Rai?" asked Heedura frantically. She shook her head, " Absolutely nothing!!!!" She responded. " Then why did you rush in here like there was a tornado coming?" asked Anna. Rai took out the envelope from her purse with shaky hands, and showed it to everyone. " See this?" she asked everyone. They all shook their heads to show that they did, " There's more then million bucks in my hand at this moment, and another two million in my purse!" everyone's jaw's dropped. Rai smiled, " That's what I did!" she said. Heedura was the first to recover, " So, should we get to work? Maybe, with all the money, we can be up and running in a week!" she said with high hopes. Rai shook her head, " Yep, now, is everyone ready? Setsuna and Anna are in charge of outfits, " Setsuna grunted, " I don't see why I have to go, because I will hate them anyways. " Rai looked at her with a small glare, " That's why I'm sending Anna with you. Now, Michiru is in charge of finding a place where they are going to help us build, and renovate, and Heedura and I are in charge of finding the right place for our bar! " Everyone nodded, and made sure they had everything before heading out the door, and to their separate cars. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one.  
  
The outfit excursion.  
  
Setsuna sat un-happily in the passenger seat of the car. Anna looked over to her, " Aw come on, it won't be that bad, at least you'll finally attract some guys, and, maybe this time, you wont punch them in the face, like you've done on certain occasions." She said,  
  
implying the last time someone tried to hit on her. Setsuna couldn't help but remember that thought, and smile. " He deserved it. " She said, to Anna, still smiling. Anna shook her head and smiled, " He was just trying to ask you out on a date, he thought you were  
  
hot! Is that such a bad thing?" She asked, still keeping her eyes on the road. " That's not why I knocked him out! If he had of asked in a way that didn't take grabbing my ass, then maybe it would have been different!" She practically yelled. Anna couldn't help but laugh, " He really grabbed your ass?" she asked between giggles. Setsuna just shook her head, and looked back out the passenger window. " Oh my god! If he had of done that to me I would have felt privileged!" Anna shrieked. " Humph, " said Setsuna, " Yeah, but any guy who grabbed your ass would have a free ride for the night." Anna's mouth went in an O shape before she shut up for the rest of the ride, which wasn't long, because in 5 minutes they were where they needed to be. Anna turned off the car, and hopped out. She started to walk towards the door, when she noticed that there was no one beside her, or following her. She turned back around, un-locked the car door, and leaned inside. " Get out now, before I have to drag you out by your hair!" She heard Setsuna sigh, and open the door. Anna took her head out from the car, and locked and closed it once more. " This is what we have to do, I know it's not the most fun thing for you, but it has to be done." Anna said to Setsuna as they entered the shop. " Do you want to be broke, and get a real job? Or do you want to take the easy way out?" Setsuna sighed, she knew she was defeated, so she just wouldn't say anything until she had to. Anna smiled to herself, " That's what I thought." And walked up to the front desk. The man at the front desk looked up, with a bright cheery smile on his face, that kinda scared the two girls. " What can I do for you?" he asked, way to happy for his own good, " Ah…we would like for you to make us theses outfits," Anna said as she took the outfit blueprint out of her bag, and handing it to the guy, " Please, and thank you." She added. " Alright then!!!" he said. When the two turned around and were about to leave, they heard his voice. " Umm you guys should stick around, because it won't take me that long, and you two look about the same size…is everyone else your size?" he asked. " Ah…" Anna thought for a moment, " Pretty much…" She was interrupted by a loud screech, " Perfect! Now, on with the work." He said as he came over and examined the two. He took out his pencil, and floppy ruler, and looked like he was ready for action. " You, " he said pointing to Setsuna, " You will be perfect for my measuring. Come here." Setsuna just looked at him like he was crazy, " I don't think so! Do you think I'm going to let you run your hands all over my body???" He looked up, " Yes, " he said calmly, " If you want theses outfits made, I need your cooperation, please. " He said in an exasperated tone. Setsuna just sighed and slowly walked over towards him. He smiled, " Thank you. Now if you would do me the honor of standing up strait, and then we can get started." Setsuna did what he said, only for the fact that they did need the money from the club they were opening. He put the tap around her waist, then marked the spot, and then from her head to toe, then marked it. Next came  
  
something that Setsuna had top try very VERY hard not to knock him in the face, he took the tap, and put it from her feet, up to her special area. Setsuna gasped when his hand hit her, and she shoved it out of the way, " What's the deal??!! My ass I can handle, but that's pushing it too far!!!" He just threw his hands up into the air, and gave an exasperated sigh, " You, madam, are impossible!!! You hear me, IMPOSSIBLE!!!!" Anna had staid silent the whole time, having fun watching her friend struggle too keep back from  
  
pounding the crap outta Mr.Manchoix… but now, she really had to stop her before she killed him. Anna stepped in front of Setsuna before she could hit him, and, instead of working out like she wanted it too, Anna got hit in the face. When there was contact, you  
  
could hear a very unnatural crunch from Anna's cheek. Anna instinctively put a hand up to her cheek, and then turned her head back to face Setsuna. " I am so sorry Anna, I didn't mean…" she was interrupted as Anna's fist contacted with Setsuna's face. The same unnatural crunch could be heard from Setsuna's cheek, and she looked back to see Anna with a little smirk on her face, " Now, no more of this, got me?" Anna asked, daring her to disobey her in any way shape or form. Setsuna nodded her head, and went back over to where Mr.Manchoix was awaiting. " Thank miss… Anna I believe?" Anna shook her head, " Yes, that's what I thought, thank you Miss Anna for making her agree with me." Anna just smiled, " You're quite welcome." She said in response, as he got back to measuring and marking Setsuna. He stopped measuring, and headed towards the back room, where the two girls could hear sowing, and on occasion, a few curse words. He came back out with the outfit entirely made about another two hours later. " Now all that I need is for one of you to try it on." Setsuna's eyes widened, and she said automatically, " Anna would love to try it on, wouldn't you Anna?" she asked Anna with pleading eyes. Anna just shook her head, " Of course, I'll put it on." The parlor place was engulfed in another yell, " Wonderful!!! Here, here, here!!! Take it in back there, and try it on." He said pointing to the back where there were two changing rooms. Anna grabbed the suite, and headed towards. She stepped inside, closed the door, and lifted up the suite to see what it actually looked like. It was all black, with no legs, kinda like a bathing suite, only, not. Anna noticed how it had no straps, and, when she was pulling it on, noticed how very tight it was. When she had it on, she looked in the mirror behind her, " Oh my god, this will certainly attract some peoples." She said to herself, while noticing that it made her chest bigger, and more cleavage was showing. Anna smiled to herself, ' Won't Setsuna love this!' she thought to herself with a smile. Jus then, Anna noticed that there were also ears, and a bow tie that came with it. She put the other necessaries on, looked at herself in the mirror, and gave a small smile to herself, ' Won't we have good business!' she thought to herself. Just then, as she was admiring herself, she heard a knock at the door, followed by a voice, " Are you ok in their Anna, or are you dead?" 'Setsuna,' Anna thought to herself, " I'm fine Una, no need to call out the army." She heard Setsuna grunt. Anna knew that she hated being called Una, and that's why she did it! She opened the door slowly, and stepped out carefully. She looked around, and saw Setsuna glaring coldly at the sewer. " Hey Una, what do you think about the outfits???" she asked with a sly smile, which turned into a full-blown laugh at the sight of her face. " Oh my god….you really don't expect me to where that do you?" she asked, hoping for her sake  
  
that she wouldn't have to. Anna shook her head vigorously, " Damn strait you have to wear it! Along with the rest of us….Hehehe." Setsuna just sighed in defeat, as she knew, that since everyone would agree that they were great outfits, that she would be forced to wear that, or, if worse came to worse, they would probably make her dance on tables, so she decided to go with the outfits. " What the hell…." She said under her breath, " What do I have to lose, except my pride. Shall we get going then, if you're done laughing at me that is…" Setsuna said as she looked at Anna who was almost rolling on the floor, holding tightly onto her stomach. Anna continued to laugh, but got up, and wiped a tear  
  
from her eye, " Alright then, but first let me give Rai a call, and let her know that the outfits will be ready by the end of the day." She took out her phone, and dilled the number. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Let's make a deal…  
  
As Heedura and Rai walked along the streets, looking for any buildings that looked even semi perfect for there bar, Rai's phone ran. " Hello?" she said. ' Hi Rai!!! I just thought that I would call you and let you know that the outfits will be done by the end of the day, and that Una really hates them!!!' said Anna from the other side of the line. Rai couldn't help but laugh, " Well if she doesn't like them, then that means that they must be really good!!! Thanks for filling me in. Right now, were on the search for a good place to start the bar, and we haven't found anything that catches our…." Rai didn't get to finish, because she was too busy looking at the building in front of her. ' Rai…Rai??? Are you there???' said Anna practically screaming on the other end of the phone. Rai just made a noise too show that she was there, and said, " I'll phone you back, ok???" She didn't get to let Anna reply because she hung up the phone. " Heedura….." no answer." Heedura…. Are you seeing what I'm seeing??" said Rai. The only response she got, was Heedura pulling on her wrist and dragging her towards the old restaurant that was now for sale. The two barged in, to see 5 guys talking to some man. Heedura and Rai paid no attention to them, and hurried over to the one guy. " Excuse me sir, are you the one selling this place??" asked Rai with a gleam of hope in her eyes. The man looked at her, looked back at the guys behind them, who were a little surprised that someone, no less a girl, would interrupt business! He looked back at the two girls, put on a smile and said, " Why yes I am, and what can I do for you?" he asked. Rai looked towards Heedura, Heedura towards Rai…and they both started jumping up and down screaming with excitement. The man couldn't help but laugh a little. When they stopped, Rai turned towards him and said, " My name is Rai Fenel, and I am looking for a place to start a bar… you wouldn't happen to want to help us out would you?" Rai said, putting on a cutesy face. The man was about to speak, when one of the guys spoke up behind them, " Ah, actually, before you guys came along he was about too…" the guy who spoke up didn't get time to finish his sentence, " Listen, I have been going around town all day, and this is the first place that looks half descent, and, if you even think about getting in my way of buying this place, I will literally kick your lily ass….you hear me?" Rai said, as she spun around to come not even 30 centimeters away from the guys face. The guy turned about 3 shades of red. For the first time, Rai got a good look at this one. He had black hair that was pulled into a  
  
tight ponytail, and he looked like he was Chinese. He was at least a foot taller then Rai, but it didn't intimidate her any! " Listen here, if you weren't a girl, I would pound you!" he said. Well, being the person Rai is, she took this as a challenge, " Bring it on tough guy! Just because I'm a woman, doesn't mean that I couldn't kick your ass!!! You look like if anything even came near to touching you, you would go into a corner and cry!" The chinese guys eyes grew wide, " Oh that's it!" he said as he started to bring up his fist to hit her. Rai just smiled. ' That's right,' she thought, ' just try me!' just as his hand was about to connect with her face, she stepped back, grabbed his hand, and twisted it. When  
  
she saw he was in a moment of weakness, she flipped him onto the floor. " Now who's  
  
the woman here?" Rai asked triumphantly. From behind her she heard a " Whoa." And she realized that she had totally forgotten about the other four guy's behind her, and, of course, her best friend Heedura. She turned around, and looked at the guys, who all had  
  
surprised looks on their faces. She turned back to the guy who was still lying on the ground, and offered him her hand, " Sorry, I guess you just kinda pissed me off. Really sorry." He just stared at her, and pushed himself up off the ground, and walked over to where his friends were. One of the guys in the front looked over at him. He had a long braid, and shining violet eyes. " Hey Wu-man…. You were beaten by a girl…" he said as he snickered, then started to laugh hysterically. " Duo I suggest that you shut up before you get your ass kicked as well." A guy with really long bangs said, as he motioned over to Rai, who was looking a little pissed at the moment. Rai noticed how they covered half his face, but she could see clearly the beautiful emerald eyes that he had. The one named Duo, with the beautiful eyes stopped laughing and looked towards Rai. " Hey, sorry about my friend here, he doesn't have much sanity in there! My names Duo, and this is Quatra, " he said motioning towards the one with the platinum blond hair, " And Trowa, " he said pointing to the one with the bangs, " Heero, " he said, motioning towards one of the silent ones, with messy brown hair, and Prussian blue eyes, " And the one that is sulking is Wufei." Each of the ones he mentioned, waved, grunted, or said a cheery hello to Rai and Heedura. Rai just smiled, and said, " My name is Rai Fenel, and this is my sister, Heedura. I'm really sorry that we butted in, but we were just so excited that we had finally found a place to start the bar! Please, forgive us." Said Rai as she put on a cute face. Duo couldn't help but smile, " Of course! How could we not forgive a beautiful face like that?" he said, giving a sly grin. Rai just smiled and blushed, then turned back to the man, " So, will you help us?" The man looked at her. " You have a lot of attitude, and you can be very aggressive…" Heedura interrupted him, " Oh! She's not always like that! Trust me!" The man put up his hand, " You didn't let me finish, I was saying that she has a lot of attitude, which will get her far, if you guys are opening a bar, and she can be aggressive at times, which means that she will be able to take care of herself if needed, so, I think you guys could probably get far. Of course I'll sell you the place! I would be stupid not to!" Heedura and Rai looked at each other then started jumping up and down with joy. The man smirked, " Now if you will just come with me, and we can discuss the payment. " he said as he led the girls away from the five guys. " Man, she's hot!" said Duo, practically drooling over the view of Rai's ass swaying from side to side. " It's kind of mesmerizing…" he said, sounding doped up on something! He was pulled back to the  
  
real world thanks to Wufei, who smacked him upside the head, " You baka!! They just took away our chance at buying this place!! Stupid woman, not knowing her place around a man!" said Wufei, still incredibly pissed off at the fact the he was indeed beaten by a woman. Duo turned to look at him, " Oh give it up Wu, it's not the end of the world that she kicked your ass… damn I wish I had a camera…" Duo said, thinking to himself of all the possible blackmailing that he could have done. " Meh, guess there's really nothing we can do about it now!" said Duo, as he started heading towards the door. He was closely followed by the rest of the guys.  
  
Meanwhile, in the back room….  
  
" So it should come to about 60,000$. You can pay in check, or you can pay over a period  
  
of time…" he was interrupted by Heedura, " Would strait up cash be fine?" The man  
  
looked at the two of them like they were crazy, " Cash would be fine, but where are you going to get…." Rai was already three steps ahead of him, as she pulled out the money from her purse and counted it. " Here it is, " she said as she passed him the money, "  
  
60,000$ strait up in cash. It was nice doing business with you! Now, would you mind giving us the keys so that we can get started right away on fixing it up?" asked Rai. The man looked at in complete disbelief, but handed her the keys with shaking hands. Heedura smiled, " Thank you!" she said cheerfully as she showed him the door. When the man was gone, and they were all alone in the old restaurant/bar, the two couldn't help but scream with excitement. " This is so wonderful!!! I can't believe we found such a wonderful place, at such a good price!!!" said Rai, as she wandered around looking at everything that needed to be fixed, polished or just plain replaced. " Yeah I know what you mean! Did you see the look on his face when we handed him the money?" Heedura said while laughing. " Yeah, it was priceless!" answered Rai. As the two were looking around, Rai decided that she should phone everyone and let them know where their new bar was going to be. She took out her phone, and dialed the first number that came to mind, and it just happened to be Setsuna's. ' Hello?' came Setsuna's voice. " Hey Setsuna! I just thought I should call and let you know that we have a place for the bar!" said Rai excitedly. ' Peachy.' Said Setsuna, not all that thrilled. Rai couldn't help but laugh, " It's on the corner of 5th and Main ok?" she said, as she waited for an answer. ' Gotcha, 5th and Main… Bye.' She said as she hung up the phone. ' That girl sure is one hell of a peoples person!' Rai thought to herself, as she dialed the next number that came to mind, which was Michiru's. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Do it or else!  
  
" I've tried almost every number in the phone book, and no one want's to work for us!" said Michiru as she looked trough the phone book, for a company that she hadn't tried yet. She finally found one, and was about to pick up the phone, when it rang. She jumped in surprise. " Hello?" she said. ' Hey! It's just me, I'm calling to tell you that we have a place for the bar, do you have a pencil and paper?" asked Rai from the other side of the phone. " Yep, shoot." Answered Michiru. ' Ok, it's on the corner…. Of 5th….. and  
  
Main…." She said slowly, ' Do you got all that?' she asked from the other side of the phone. " Yep!" said Michiru. ' Good! So how goes the search for help?' asked Rai. Michiru gave a heavy sigh on the phone, " Well, Everybody that I've phoned has given me some lame excuse of why they wont do it….I think it's because I'm a woman…" Michiru trailed off. ' Well, maybe if you actually go to the company's, you might get better results!' suggested Rai. " Hey that's a good idea! Thanks Rai! Chow!" she said as she hung up the phone. She looked through the phone book for all the company's she had tried, and copied down the addresses, then proceeded to gather her stuff, and head to her car. When she was driving down the highway, she looked at the paper for her first stop. " Bobby's eh? Guess I'm going there first." She said to herself. As she pulled into the parking lot, she looked at the place in front of her. ' Ew.' Was the only thought that came to her head. When she walked in, she noticed how grimy the place was, and then she  
  
noticed three guy sitting in really ugly chairs, with beers in their hands. " Well that's  
  
attractive." She said to herself. She walked over to the guys, stood in front of them and said, " Excuse me, I was looking for someone to…" She was interrupted by the guy to her left, who was ugly, and piggish looking, " Sorry lady, but were stocked up for the next  
  
month or so." He said spitting while he talked. Michiru cringed in disgust, " But I can pay any…" she was interrupted again, this time by the guy to her right, " We told you lady, we ain't got no business with you." The guy in front of her spoke up as well, " Yeah, so leave." He said pointing to the door. Michiru left and walked out to her car. She looked at the piece of paper. " Who's next?" she asked herself, " Ah, Mr.Fixit's, this should be interesting." She said to herself, as she stated up the car, and went on her way. When she pulled into the parking lot of the next place, it looked almost as nasty as the last one. She walked in, and saw a man behind the desk. She walked up and said, " Umm, I was wondering if you could help me with some…" she was interrupted, ' god what is it with guys and interrupting!!' she thought to herself. " Sorry miss, but were busy for the next month, sorry." Michiru continued," But I can pay you whatever you want!" she said. The guy looked her up and down, " I told you miss, were busy, but thanks for stopping by." He said, as he pointed to the door. Michiru threw her arms up in frustration, and walked out the door to her car. She got in, and started to drive once more, " Ok, the next on the list is, ' The Handyman' well, this should be interesting." She said as she drove to her next location. As she pulled into the parking lot, she was amazed at what she saw. It was clean on the outside. She walked in, and was surprised to see that it was clean on the inside as well!!! She walked up to the man at the front desk, who looked up as soon as she stood in front of him. " Can I help you miss?" he said in a voice that seemed somewhat professional. She smiled, thinking that she would actually find someone to help them out. " Actually, yes you can! I am looking for someone to help renovate something for me. " The man looked at her, stuck his nose up in the air, and said, " Sorry miss, but we are fresh out of peoples for the next couples of months. Now, if you will excuse me, I am terribly busy." That was it, Michiru had had enough of all this bullshit about being busy. She walked as close to the counter as she could, grabbed his tie, and pulled him down to her level of sight. " Listen mister, I have had peoples telling me the same thing all day, and I know it's not true! You guys just wont help me because I'm a woman, am I right?" she asked, a threatening tone in her voice. The mans eyes were wide with fear. He  
  
reached his hand under the counter to push the security button that was there. Michiru saw this, but at this point in time she really didn't care! She smiled at the guy, " That's right, you call your guards and I will take care of them as well!" Just as she said that, two buff looking guys came in with guns. They took one look at her and put their guns on the floor. One of them walked over to her, " Now miss, I don't think you wanna do that. A pretty little thing like you shouldn't be threatening peoples." He said with a smile. Michiru took this perfect chance, and let go of the guy behind the counter. She put on a seductive face, and started strutting over towards the security guy. " You're right officer, but I just couldn't help myself, I wanted to get a good look at the security guards for myself. "she said going and standing behind him. She took her hands and traced her fingers along his back, then moved around to the front. She saw how the security guard was smiling, like he was king of the world or something. Michiru smiled to herself, ' This is so perfect! This moron doesn't know anything!' She moved her body as close to his as  
  
she could get it, and leaned up to whisper in his ear, " Sorry." The guard got a confused  
  
look on his face, and that's when she brought up her knee, and kneed him in the groin. Then, she punched him in the face so hard, he fell unconscious. She looked over when she heard a noise. ' of course! They just don't learn the first time!' Michiru thought to  
  
herself, as she ducked the punch from the second guard, and punched him in the stomach, and then upracoteded him. When he fell to the floor, she turned around, dusted herself off, and went back over towards the desk clerk, who now looked like he was ready to piss his pants. " Now, " she started, a pissed off ring in her voice, " Will you give me some guys so that I can start the renovation or do I have to hurt you like I did them?" The man looked at her terrified, and shook his head, " Y…Y…Yes….ma'am….I will send someone over there right away, I just need the address…. Please…." He said, as he gave her a piece of paper and a pen with shaky hands. Michiru smiled, and wrote down the address, then, headed back out to her car. She gave a smile to herself. " Oh! I am so good!" she said, as she picked up her cell, and dialed Rai's number. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Bringing it together…  
  
Rai walked around with her duster, that she had gotten from home. The two girls had gone back to the apartment to get a few supplies for cleaning things up a little. Of course, the first things they grabbed were a broom, duster and a whole bunch of garbage bags! " God, " said Heedura, frustrated with picking up garbage and pieces of debris from everywhere, " You think they could have at least kept it semi clean! But no, they just have to leave everything up to us!" Rai just shrugged her shoulders, as she continued to dust off every surface she could see. " Well, I'm not complaining, I'm happy that we found a place for the bar, at least it's not somewhere in a really bad part of town!" She exclaimed. Heedura sighed, " Yeah, I know, but, I guess it's just a little frustrating, and I'm kinda tired. " Rai stopped her dusting, " Well, if you're tired, then you should go home, and get some rest." Heedura looked at her, " But what about you?" she asked, " I couldn't leave you here all by yourself!" Rai shook her head, and handed her the keys to the car, " Go home and get some sleep, I can handle myself, and plus, it will give me some time to think." She said with a reassuring smile. Heedura smiled, " Thanks sis, " she  
  
said as she gave her a hug, " You are definitely the best in my books." And with that, she said a quick goodbye to her sister, and headed out the door. Rai continued dusting, as she started talking to herself," Man, how could we have gone broke? It just doesn't make any sense! Two weeks ago, we were fine, and we had enough money to last us at least till the next mission! I wonder what happened?" she asked herself. When she was finished dusting off all the surfaces, she proceeded to get the broom. " On to step two." She said, as she started pushing all the dust and crap into one spot. Once she had gotten the whole floor, she went over to the huge pile of…stuff…and proceeded to put it into a dustpan, and into a garbage bag, which she tied, and put outside, along with the other four that had gathered up in a pile outside. She shook her head, " Look at all of that, and I'm not even half done with making it look presentable!" Just then, her phone rang. " That better not be Heedura!" she said to herself as she popped open the phone and said, " Hello?" ' Hey Rai!' It was Michiru." Oh hey! Did you finally find someone to help us?" Rai asked  
  
hopefully. She heard Michiru laugh on the other end, ' Yep, and they should be there  
  
soon! I had do some it my way, but, we finally got someone to help us.' She said cheerfully. Rai got a worried look on her face, which traveled to her voice, " What did you do to the poor peoples?" she asked. ' Relax Rai! I didn't do anything daft, I just,  
  
helped them make up their mind…that's all.' Rai smiled, " For some reason, that doesn't ease my mind, but, at least you found someone, good job!" she said. ' Thanks, see ya!' and then, Michiru hung up. Just after Michiru hung up, Rai did the same. " Good'ol Michiru, if she can't get what she want's by being nice, she gets it by force!" Rai said to herself laughing at the fact, that, she was just like Michiru. Just then, she heard a knock at the door. She looked over, and saw several guys standing there, with a whole bunch of tools. She smiled, " Come in! You must be here to help renovate!" she said cheerfully. The guy in front, who looked like a pig spoke up, " Yeah. We were sent here and told to do whatever you wanted us to, and that it was no charge." He looked behind him, and signaled for his guys to come in and set up. " Wow, I never thought she would go that far…" she said silently to herself. She was interrupted by a tap on her shoulder, " Excuse me miss, but you wouldn't happen to have any blue prints, would ya?" he asked. Rai shook her head," Of course." She said, as she took them out of her purse and handed them to the man. " Thanks. Were gonna be here until around 5:00pm, so if ya want, ya could go out and get yourself something to eat." He said, as he went over to the guys, and showed them the prints. " I think I will." She said as she looked around outside on the street. She spotted a little diner across the way, and said, " I'm just going to be over at the diner, so if you need anything, just come and get me, ok?" she asked. One of the men looked up from their little group, and shook his head. Rai smiled, and walked out the door, and across the street. She opened the door to the diner, and saw that it was practically empty. She just couldn't understand why it was empty though, because it looked quite comfortable and quaint. She walked up to where the sign said to wait, and wait she did, until she was greeted by a happy waitress, " Welcome to Jonny's, table for one?" she asked, as she grabbed one menu. " Yes please. " Rai answered as she was led to a table near the window. She noticed that when the waitress left, she went over to a man who looked sort of depressed, but perked up when he saw Rai. He came directly over. " Welcome, I am so glad that you decided to eat here, and I hope you have an especially delicious meal!" Rai looked up from the menu, smiled and said, " I'm sure I will! You  
  
have such wonderful waitresses, so kind and helpful!" she said, as she continued looking at the menu once more. The guy smiled, and returned back over to where the waitress was. As Rai was looking through the menu, she saw several things that caught her eye, like the eggs benedict. ' That's what I'll get, ' she thought to herself, ' eggs benedict!' As if the waitress could read her mind she came back over, " Are you ready to order miss?" she asked politely. " Why yes I am. I will have the eggs benedict, with a cup of coffee please." She saw the women write it down, and put her hand out to take the menu, which she gave to her gladly. The waitress scurried off into the kitchen, and left Rai alone once more. Since Rai was too busy looking out the window, and way to deep in thought, she didn't notice when someone sat down across from her, until they spoke,. " Hey! You look like you could use some company!" She was pulled back into reality by the voice, and turned to see who it was. She smiled, " Hey, you're the guy from this morning! Duo right? I remember you." She said pointing her finger at him. He laughed, " Well I'm  
  
honored! So, how come you are over here, instead of over there?" he asked, pointing to  
  
the bar in progress across the street. She gave a small snicker, " Well, there are guys over there renovating for me." She said simply. Duo looked at her. " So, you are paying guys to do something, that I would do for free??" he asked, surprised. Rai turned to look at him  
  
with a smile on her face, " Not exactly." She said. Duo had a confused look on his face, which made her laugh, " What I mean is, that they are doing it for free as well, thanks to the effort of one of my friends. " The confusion on Duo's face disappeared. " I get…" he said, " But would you mind going into detail for me?" he asked, with a lopsided grin on his face. Just as Rai was about to answer, and give the whole story, her food came. She looked at it, and then up at him, " How about after I eat?" she asked. Duo couldn't help but laugh, " You're a woman after my own heart! " he said with a wink. Rai smiled, and picked up her fork. When she was about to dig into her food, she saw the look of hunger on Duo's face. Rai giggled, put down her fork, and lifted up the plate. She put over in front of Duo. " What's the deal?" he asked, surprised at her actions. " Well, " she started, " You look hungry, and like you haven't eaten a good meal in a long time, so, you might as well take it." She said. Duo shook his head, and pushed the plate back in front of her. " No way! I couldn't take your food! Then what would you eat?" he asked. Rai pushed the plate back over to him, " I'll be fine! I had a big breakfast, now eat!" she said commandingly. Duo looked at her, then down at the food, then picked up a fork. " Well, whatever you say!" he said as he started digging into the food. After about five minutes, he was done. " That was so incredibly good! I haven't had a meal that good since….well…a long time!" he said licking his lips. " I know what you mean! I get the exact same way when I'm on missi…." She stopped herself before she could say anymore. " What was that?" Duo asked, curiosity in his voice, " Oh, nothing…." She said quickly. As if she knew, the waitress came back, " Did you enjoy your meal miss?" she asked Rai. Rai shook her head, " No, " she said with a smile, and she watched the smile on the waitresses face fade, " But he loved it!" answered Rai, cheering up the waitress immediately. " Thank you miss! That will be…9.50$ please!" she said, as she handed Rai the check. Rai went to grab her purse, but a hand stopped her, " Let me pay for it, since I ate it." Said Duo, reaching into his pocket. Rai shook her head, " No way! This is on me!" she said, handing her money to the nice waitress. Rai looked back over across the street, and saw guy's coming out with garbage bags filled until they looked like they could  
  
explode. Rai gave a snicker. " What's so funny?" asked Duo. She looked back at him, " Oh nothing, it's just all the garbage and shit that they have to take out. I can't wait till it's finished though." She said with a contented sigh. " Did they tell you when they would finish?" he asked. Rai shook her head, " No, but I'm guessing that it will be sometime around the end of the week." Duo just nodded his head. The two of them were quite enjoying the silence, you never seemed to get that around here. Just then, Rai got a great idea. " How about you come back to my place?" she asked excitedly. Duo's eyes widened. Rai saw this and started laughing like crazy," What's so funny?" asked Duo. " Did you think. Did you think that I meant come back to my place and….and…" Duo looked at her, and scratched the back of his head innocently, " Well…" he started. This just made Rai laugh even harder. " No, no! I just want you to come back to my place to meet everyone! THAT comes later!" she said with a small wink. Rai got up before Duo even had a chance to object, and put on her coat. She started walking towards the door,  
  
when she heard Duo yelling, " Hey wait for me!!!" She stopped for a second, and let him  
  
catch up, then continued walking. She strolled over to the other side of the street where her bar was being created. She walked in, and saw that the place had taken a drastic turn for the best. She walked over to the guy she had spoken to earlier, and told him that the  
  
guys could quit work now, and come back around 7:30 the next morning. Rai waited for everyone to pack up there stuff, and leave before she did. She walked over to her car, and hopped in. She waited for Duo, but he didn't seem to open up the door and get in along with her. She opened up her car door, and stuck her head out, " Are you going to get in, or just stand there staring at it?" she asked. Duo proceeded to open the door and climb in just as Rai had closed hers. " That's better, now were off!" she said. When they were on the highway, Duo turned to look at her, " You……have a Porsche?" he said, sounding kinda stunned. She took glances at him, trying to keep her eyes on the road at the same time. " Yeah, why do you sound so surprised?" she asked. Duo shook his head, " Well, you told me that you were opening the bar for money, and that you were broke and….my god woman! How can you afford a Porsche!!??" he finally blurted out. Rai started to laugh. " Well, I wasn't always broke! Until like two weeks ago, I was far from broke!" she said. Duo looked confused, " Then, how did you go broke so fast?" Rai sighed, " That's what I can't understand! It just doesn't make sense to me at all! But, oh well, I'm happy that were opening a bar! It will be fun!" she said cheerfully. Duo smirked, " Yeah, I suppose it would be. " He said as they were pulling into a parking lot. He looked around, the confusion coming back. " What the.." he started. He was interrupted by Rai, " Please don't ask. If I told you, I would have to kill you." She said simply, as she walked up to the doors, and unlocked them with her key. She held the door for Duo, and when he was in, made sure that the door was closed tightly. She started heading towards a set of stairs, and Duo groaned. She looked back at him, " What's wrong? Don't want to get in shape?" she asked. Duo looked at her with a hurt look on his face. " Hey." He said wining. " I was just kidding!" she said as she patted his stomach. " See, abs of steel!" He said proudly. Rai just laughed, " Ok then Mr.Tuffguy, since you don't want to take the stairs, we can take the elevator, is that alright?" she asked. Duo shook his head happily, " That, is perfect!" he said. Rai walked over to where the elevator doors were, pushed the button, and waited. After about a minute, the door finally opened, and they stepped in. Rai pushed the button for the top floor, and the doors closed. " Now, see, if we had of  
  
taken the stairs, we would have been there by now, AND, I would have lost at least 400 calories!" Rai said, as the elevator started moving. " Ah, " Duo started, " But see, if we took the elevator, I wouldn't have this chance to be alone with you!" Rai shook her head, " No, but, in the elevator, you can't stare at my ass." She said, as the door opened and she stepped out. Duo thought about this. " Yeah, you're right, but at least I still have energy!" Rai smirked, " Yeah, well, you won't be using it any time soon!" She walked over to a door that had the number, 468, on it, put the key in the whole, and proceeded to enter. Duo just stood there for a second. Rai looked back, " Ah, you can come in you know, it doesn't bite." She said. Duo walked in with a smile on his face, " It's not the house that I'm afraid to be bitten by!" Rai raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. When the two walked in, they took of their coats and shoes, and headed into the living room, well, it was more like Rai headed into the living room, and Duo followed. As Duo looked around, he was amazed at how nice the place looked. He stopped to look at a picture that  
  
was on the wall. He noticed that there was a little girl with blond hair smiling happily  
  
along with four other girls as they played in a field, except one with black hair, who sat down, just pouting, while the other girls were running around and picking flowers. ' That's cute.' He thought to himself. He looked around, and noticed that Rai was gone  
  
somewhere. He walked forward, in the way that he had been going in the first place, but was stopped, when he came face to face, with the end of a gun. He looked up and saw a girl in a towel who had black hair, and looked like she would shoot him then and there. " What are you doing here?" she asked coldly. " Whoa, you're almost as bad as Heero!" said Duo. The frown on her face deepened even more, and she cocked the gun. " I'll ask again, what are you doing here?" Duo looked around hopping that Rai would come around anytime soon. No such luck. " I was invited." He said simply, as he pushed the gun out of his face. To Duo's surprise, she brought out another gun." Don't toy with me." She said, daring her. Duo put his hands up in self-defense, expecting the worst. Just then, his prayers were answered, and Rai came into the room. " Duo…Duo… where are you…." She stopped as she saw the girl with the gun. " Setsuna! Put it down!!!" she ordered. The girl named Setsuna looked back at her. " But…" she started. Rai put up her hand, " I said put it down!!!" The girl sighed, but put the gun down anyways, and walked away pouting. Rai looked back over with a smile on her face, " Sorry about her. She's just a little overprotective when it comes to all of us." Duo let out a small laugh, " I can sorta tell! Is she the one that's just kinda pouting there in the picture over here?" he asked curious. Rai walked over to the picture, and sighed happily, " Yeah. Those were the days when we had choices." She said as a gloomy look came upon her face. This also made Duo curious, so he decided to ask. " What do you mean? Is someone like controlling you or something? Or is it that you have to do things for someone…" he was cut off, as Rai looked at him, with a glare in her eyes, " You don't kneed to know." She said simply. She started heading towards the living room. She sat down on one of the chairs that looked extremely comfy to Duo, but he didn't bother sitting down, because he was a little two worried about Rai. She had an extremely sad looked on her face. He went over and stood beside the chair that she was sitting in, " What's wrong?" he asked, a somewhat serious tone in his voice. Rai looked up with a smile on her face, but even with the smile, Duo noticed that there was no happiness in her eyes. " Nothing! Why do you ask?" she said happily, putting on a charade for him. Duo sighed, " Well, you just seemed so un- happy  
  
when you saw the picture, and I was just wondering why." He said, sounding concerned. Rai shook her head, " Nothing is wrong, I was just remembering when we used to be kids, and everything was easy, that's all!" she said cheerfully as she got up from the chair, grabbed his wrist, and started dragging him somewhere. " Hey! Where are we going!" he asked. Rai just looked back with a smile on her face. " You're going to meet the rest of the gang!" Duo got a worried look on his face, " Uh oh…" he said quietly, " Why does this seem like a bad thing?" he asked himself. The first room they visited had pink flowers on the door, and a sign that said, ' Anna's Room.' Rai knocked on the door, and Duo heard a voice. " Yeah?" it said. " I'm coming in! If you're not descent, you better get descent real fast!!" and with that, she opened the door and walked right in, dragging Duo behind. As Duo looked around the room, he saw that it was mostly pink, with lots of flowers, and clothes that were everywhere. " Hey!" said Anna, getting Duo's attention, " Who's the hunk?" she asked. Duo just scratched the back of his head. Rai laughed, "  
  
Anna, this is Duo, Duo this is Anna, or Annashiana, whatever you want to call her. She's  
  
the fashion expert of the house." Anna stood up and put out her hand, which Duo accepted. " You're damn right I'm the fashion expert!!! If you guys had your way, you wouldn't wear anything but baggy pants and big T-shirt's!!!" She said, putting a hand on  
  
her hip. Rai threw up her arms, " What's so wrong about that! It's not like we go anywhere!!!" said Rai in her defense. Anna shook her head in disappointment, " Have I taught you nothing!!?? You always need to look good, just incase some hot guy comes to our door. Now, what would happen if you were wearing baggy ugly clothes huh? He would take one look at you, and think you were….gross!! Then there goes your chance with him!!! That's why you always have to look good!" said Anna finishing her lecture. " Are you done now?" Rai asked, tapping her foot. Anna just stuck out her tongue, " Yes!" she said snottily. " Fine then! Were going to meet everyone else!!!" and before Anna could say anything else, they were gone out the door, and onto the next room. Outside in the hall, Duo started laughing. Rai looked at him, " What's so funny?" she asked, with a small smile on her face. " Do you guy always fight like that?" he asked, still laughing. Rai shook her head vigorously, " Of course!" she said, as she started heading towards the next room. This one had an all black door, and dying red flowers on it. " Wow, you guys sure have way different personality's don't ya!?" Duo said, kinda shocked. " You would believe." She knocked on the door, and heard a muffled, " Come in." and opened the door. Rai laughed as she saw a very tired looking Heedura lying face down on the bed practically drooling on the pillow. " Now that's no way to act around company now is it?" Rai asked, snickering at the same time. Heedura's head automatically shot up and looked towards the door. When she saw that it was Duo and Rai, she put her head back down, not really caring. " Well I love you to sis!!" Rai said, as she mimicked a hurt expression. " Shut up and let me sleep." was the response that she gave them. Rai just smiled, turned to Duo and motioned for him to open the door and get out into the hall. Duo obliged and Rai followed behind. They walked down the hall, and the next door they came upon was a vivid recreation of a sunset over the ocean. " Wow. Whose room is this?" asked Duo. " This is Michiru's room. If you can't tell, she's the artist." She said as knocked on the door. " Yes?" came a voice. " It's just me, and I have someone I would like you to meet." Answered Rai. " Alright then, come in." As Rai opened the door, Duo was bombarded by  
  
beautiful colors from all around the room. He looked over towards the bed, and saw a girl sitting there with a paintbrush in her hand. " Hey Michiru, I would like you to meet Duo, he's one of the ones that I told you about." Rai said as she scratched the back of her head. Michiru looked up from the canvas, and smiled at Rai. " Is it this one? " she asked Rai. Rai just shook her head. " Ah, I see." She got up and walked over to Duo. " I'm very pleased to meet you. Welcome to our humble hideout….I mean home." Michiru recovered quickly. She put out her hand, and Duo took it graciously. " Thank you. I see that you are indeed the artist of the group, theses are wonderful!" Duo said amazed as he looked around the room once more. " Thank you, " Michiru said, " But theses are just sketches and for fun, my real paintings are over here." She said, as she started walking towards a closet. She opened it up and looked inside. Curious, Duo followed not far behind, and was amazed at what he saw when she opened the closet. It was jam packed with pictures on every wall, or wherever she could fit them. There were painting of peoples, marvelous places, and several cats. Duo just had to ask, " What's with all the  
  
cats?" Michiru looked back at him with a smile on her face. " You obviously haven't met  
  
precious yet!" she said with a mischievous smile on her face. Duo looked back at Rai, " Ah, yeah… he hasn't met precious yet. Although, I beg to differ about her name…" Duo looked at her confused, " Why?" he asked. " Ah, you'll find out soon enough. Well, were  
  
off to Setsuna's room!" Michiru couldn't help but laugh, " Have fun. The last I saw she was in a bad mood." Rai gave her a thumbs up for thanks, and headed out into the hall. " Wow, like you said, she is the artist. And what's the deal with this precious thing?" Duo asked curiously. Rai looked at him, and then held up her hand. " See this?" she asked. Duo looked at her hand and wrist wide eyed. " Yeah, what did you do? Try to kill yourself?" he asked. Rai snickered and giggled, " No! Of course not silly! This, " she said, rotating her arm, " is from precious." Duo's jaw just dropped, " You're kidding right?" Rai just shook her head. " Well, shall we head onto the next room, Setsuna's?" she asked. Duo looked at her, then down the hall towards the next room. " Are you sure? She did kinda, you know, put a gun to my head!!" he said a little nervously. Rai just started walking towards the next room. Duo just followed, hoping that, for his sake, Rai would protect him. Rai knocked on the door. " What?" came a seemingly aggravated voice from the other side. " Are you sure it's ok?" Duo asked quietly, kind of hiding behind Rai. Rai just snickered, " It's me Setsuna. I'm coming in whether you like it or not." And with that, she opened the door, and marched in with Duo following closely behind, but not as confident. Setsuna just looked up from the book she was reading, and glared at Rai. " Oh give it up! It doesn't bother me!" said Rai walking over to Setsuna and sitting on the bed. Setsuna just kept glaring at her, but allowed it anyways. When Setsuna was about to say something, the two heard a little noise coming from across the room, close to the door. The two looked up, and saw Duo standing there, cowering in the corner. " Oh yeah, Setsuna meet Duo." Setsuna just looked at him with a glare imprinted on her face. " What's he doing here?" she asked coldly. Rai just looked at her, and smacked her up side the head. " Ow! What was that for!!??" she screamed. Rai just smiled, " That, was for pointing a gun at our guest, " she said smiling happily at herself, " And this, " she said, smacking her again, " Is for being rude to him. Now, Duo, this is Setsuna, Setsuna this is Duo." She said introducing them properly. Setsuna said nothing, only nodded her head. Duo, on the other hand, decided to be friendly. " Hey… What's up?" he said waving slowly, and inching his way towards the two girls on the bed. Just as he was about to sit  
  
down, Setsuna looked up at him with a strange smile on her face. Rai looked at her, and knew exactly what she was planning. " Setsuna…" she was cut off when Setsuna spoke up, " Duo, would you mind going over to the closet, and fetching my book please?" she asked sweetly, a little to sweetly for Duo's liking, but he did it anyways. He walked over towards the closet, and opened it slowly. Meanwhile, on the bed, Rai turned to Setsuna, " It's in there isn't it? You deliberately sent him there so he can get mauled!!! What were you…" Rai's lecture was interrupted by * Creak* " MEOW!!!!" and then, " AHHHHH!!!!" and then, all you could see was Duo running out away from the closet, and towards Rai and Setsuna. Setsuna just collapsed from laughter, as Rai was trying to force precious back into the closet. She looked around, and grabbed the first thing that she thought would get the cats attention. She smiled, and picked up the book that Setsuna was reading, and threw it into the closet, " Hey!!!!" she screamed outraged. Just as Rai had planed, the demon cat ran after the book, and back into the closet. Duo just sat on the  
  
bed, looking traumatized. " What the hell was that???!!!" he asked, breathing heavily. Rai  
  
went back over to the bed, where she sat down and gave a heavy sigh of relief, " That was precious. And Setsuna….don't ever do that again, or you WILL lose another book, or maybe even more if I choose so, do you got me?" she said, lying down. Setsuna just  
  
walked over to the closet, where she opened it, and stuck her hand inside to get her book, what she took out was another story. It was a book, but it was now nothing but shreds and slobber. Setsuna just held it up, and got a sad look on her face. " It was a new book to…" she said as she walked over towards the garbage can, and dropped it in. " That should teach you not to let it out when company's here." Said Rai sitting up to look at the two of them. Duo still looked like he could piss him self at any moment, and Setsuna…well…let's just say that they were getting out of there, and quick. " Alright! Let's go Duo." She said grabbing his hand, and headed for the door. Once they were safely away from Setsuna and precious, Duo let out a happy sigh. " So…that's what did that to your arm?" he asked, taking her arm again. Rai kinda blushed, and I emphasize the word kinda! " Ah, yeah." She said, pulling her arm back. Duo put a finger to his chin, and looked like he was thinking. Rai noticed this, and decided to speak up, " Don't hurt yourself." she said, smiling evilly. Duo just stuck out his tongue, " Very funny! No, I was just thinking about how I can get rid of that cat withought hurting myself." Rai just started laughing, and eventually ended up on the floor. " What's so funny?" he asked. Rai couldn't answer, she was too busy trying to keep her stomach in its rightful place. " Yeah, yeah! Laugh all you want!" he said, as he stared down at Rai. She stopped laughing long enough to look up at him, and smile. " No, I think it's a cute idea…. It will never work, but it' cute." She said standing up, and walking towards the living room. Duo followed after, confusion written all over his face. " What do you mean it will never work?" he asked, sounding a little hurt. Rai walked over to the chair, and sat down, " What I mean, is that even if you do succeed in getting the cat out and away, what are you going to do about Michiru, and most of all, about Setsuna?! He would kill you withought a second thought!" She said turning her neck to the side, and cracking it. Duo walked over to the couch that was just beside the chair. " I suppose you're right." He said, as he got that look of thinking back on his face. Rai looked towards him with a smile, " What are you thinking about now?" she asked, leaning just a little closer towards him. Duo, getting the hint, moved closer as well, " Well, I was just wondering why you look so tense." He said,  
  
putting on a serious face that made Rai laugh. " Maybe it's because of the stress. I really could do with a massage." She said slyly. Duo looked at her with a raised eyebrow, " Really now?" he asked, moving to stand just behind her, and started to massage her shoulder's. Rai sighed in happiness, and relaxed all her muscles. She closed her eyes, " That feels really good you know?" she said, sounding very content. Duo smirked, " Yeah, well, let's just say I'm good with my hands." Rai opened her eyes, and raised an eyebrow up at him. " Hey! Don't be thinking like that now!" he said, pointing his finger at her and putting on a really stupid looking serious face. Rai put on a sad face, and started to pout, " Why not?" she asked, in a cute little voice. " Because, you might attract the wrong type of guy." Rai put a fake surprised face on, and covered her O shaped mouth with her hand, " Oh no!! We wouldn't want that now would we?" she asked, leaning closer to him. Duo put on a confident smile, " Definitely not!" he said, as he moved as well. When they were about two centimeters away, and Duo closed his eyes, and was waiting for the very  
  
welcomed kiss….which never seemed to come. He peeked open an eye, and noticed that  
  
Rai was no longer there. He opened both eyes to look around, but didn't see her. " Rai… where are you?" he said as he started searching. He looked everywhere, but saw no one. Just when he was outside of Setsuna's door, trying to creep past as to not get hurt, he  
  
heard Rai's voice from the other side, along with the other four girls. ' Hmm…..wonder what there doing?' he thought to himself. He decided that, now would be a good time to use some of his skills as a pilot, and listen in! What he heard, was another story.  
  
In the room…  
  
The five girls were gathered around a laptop, looking at the screen with interest and focus on their faces. " Hmm…." Said Rai, as she examined what was on the screen more carefully. " We've never had one like this before." The other fours girls shook their heads in agreement. " This is kinda…weird…" said Michiru, also staring at the screen weirdly. Setsuna just looked at it, " You would figure that they would give us a harder mission." All of the girls nodded at this. " I mean really, they want us too do something that were already kinda doing." Said Anna, who was just as confused as the rest of them. " But, the question is, how are we going to work it out so that only one of us sets the bait?" asked Heedura. Rai did this weird snorting thing, and spoke up, " That's easy, I'll do it!" she said confidently. The other four girls looked at her, " Are you sure…" said Anna. Rai just shook her head vigorously. " Of course I'm sure!" Heedura just shook her head, " You are way too cocky." She said with a little laugh. Rai just shrugged her shoulders, " What can I say? I have every reason to be!" * everyone sweatdrop * " Ok, here's what were gonna do." Started Heedura, " Our cocky friend Rai, is going to seduce him, and bring him to the bar. Then, Anna, being the daring one, Is going to put on a good show for him in one of the rooms, then, Michiru will come in with a drink for the two of them, and his will be loaded with our special drogue, which, as we all know, will knock him out cold for a good two hours. Were going to take him to the old warehouse, where, this is your favorite part Setsuna, we will get every inch of information out of him by any means possible. That of course is Setsuna's job. Now, as for me, I will be watching out for anyone who might wanna stop us, and, if it comes up that I can't handle them, I will call you guys, and tell one of you to get your ass's down here!" she said, finishing with a happy tone. Throughout her explanation, everyone was paying very close attention, and jotting it all done in their heads. " Is everyone clear?" said Rai, standing up, and heading for the door.  
  
She looked back as soon as she had her hand on the door knob, and saw that everyone was shaking there heads yes. " Good!" she said turning the handle.  
  
Outside the door…  
  
' OH SHIT!!!!' Duo thought to himself, as he scurried away from the door, watching the handle turn. He looked around frantically, and finally saw a bathroom just a couples feet down the hall, and rushed for it. He closed the door just in time to hear the five girls come out of the room. He heard on of them speak, " Now that we have business to attend to, you can get rid of that moron." Duo rolled his eyes. " Oh relax Setsuna, he's fine. There's no reason to think that he will get in the way." Duo smiled happily as he heard Rai stick up for him, until of course it struck him, " What am I thinking?" he asked himself, " She's an assassin! I can't date her!" Duo told himself, very quietly. Obviously it wasn't quiet enough. " Did you hear that?" said Michiru. He could hear footsteps, " Yeah, I did." Said Anna. Duo was getting a little worried. He was trapped in a bathroom, with  
  
no escape, and five assassins coming towards him. ' Uh oh. Better think of something.' He  
  
thought to himself. Just then, it struck him. ' Of course! I am in the bathroom! What do peoples do in bathrooms?' he thought to himself, proud of the idea he came up with all by himself. He un-zippered his pants, and turned around, waiting for the door to be opened.  
  
Outside the bathroom door…  
  
" Who do you think is in there?" asked Anna. " Maybe a spy…" continued Heedura. " Or maybe it's…" Rai didn't get to finish her sentence, because Setsuna had already proceeded to kick down the door, where they saw… " AH!!!" screamed Michiru, running away from the door, to stand behind Anna and Rai. Rai on the other hand, was admiring the view. " Sorry, Duo…Setsuna thought that there was an intruder, and well…we kinda barged in…" said Rai scratching the back of her head. " Good thing you were almost fully clothed." Said Anna, snickering to herself. Duo just scratched the back of his head, " Ah, yeah…well, I should really be going, I have to work tonight…." He said, walking over the door, and towards the entrance. He opened the door, and walked out into the hall, where Rai joined him after a couples of seconds. " Yeah, I'm really sorry about them…there really not all that bad once you get used to them…" She was interrupted as Duo put up his hand, " No need to apologize, my friends are just as weird! Well, I should go, I do have work. See ya!" he said, waving over his shoulder as he walked down the hall. As Rai starred after him, she knew that something wasn't quite right. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.  
  
The Feud Between Equals….  
  
" I really should do some research on her… But what's the point? She probably doesn't have any information anyways…" as Duo talked to himself, wandering down the street towards his safe house, he didn't seem to notice the group of around 8 or 9 guys that were standing right in front of him…until of course, he ran into them! Duo said a quick sorry, and started back on his way. Too bad he didn't get very far. " Hey! You with the girly hair! What do you think you're doing bumping into me?" said one of the guys behind him. Duo turned around to see that all of the guys were now staring at him. Duo couldn't help but snicker, and let out a small laugh, which just seemed to aggravate the guy he bumped into even madder. " So you think it's funny now huh? I'll show you!" he said, as  
  
he slipped a knife from his sleeve, and started towards Duo, who just rolled his eyes. " Listen buddy, I'm not looking for trouble, so just back off before you get hurt." Duo said  
  
calmly. " Don't think so highly of yourself!!!" called one of the other guys from the back. ' These guys are such morons.' Duo thought to himself, grinning once again. He put on his famous smile," Alright! You win! I'll fight you!" he said as he took off his coat and hat, of which he put over by one of the walls that they were buy. He went over to where the other guy was, and stood in front of him, waiting for anything that he would do. He saw the other guy smile, " You picked the wrong guy to pick a fight with! No one messes with the Jackal!" Duo stood there with a strait face on, but what was going on in his head was a totally different story. ' What a fag!!!!! Who calls themselves Jackal?? God, the stupidity of some kids theses days.' He thought to himself. He lunged at him with the knife, which Duo easily averted, and, in the process, grabbed the knife from his hand. The other guy now stood away from his little possy friends, so that Duo's back was too them. The ' Jackal' got a smirk on his face as he saw one of his ' friends' come up behind  
  
Duo, and raise a bat just over his head. Duo didn't notice the guy behind him until it was  
  
too late, and he was already bringing it down. As he waited for the blow to hit him, he was surprised that it never came. He opened his eyes to see the guy lying over by the wall, all bloodied and mangled, and looked up to see Rai standing over top of him with a  
  
really, REALLY pissed off look on her face. " Rai? What are you doing here?" Duo asked surprised. He saw Rai look down, " Saving your ass!! Now, if you will excuse me, I have some peoples to take care of!" and with that, Duo watched as Rai pounded the shit outta every single one to them, and then, returned to Duo wiping her hands clean from any dirt or blood that was there. " Shall we go?" she said walking away. Duo got up, stunned, but followed anyways, you know, kinda like a lost puppy. " So, where did you learn to do that anyways?" asked Duo, curious as to any information that he could get out of her. He heard Rai sigh. " Well, I might as well tell you now! Follow me, and I'll take you somewhere private, where no one will be able to hear." She said as she started walking a little faster, then taking a hard right. " Hey hey now!" said Duo, " Shouldn't we wait for that?" he asked. Rai stopped in her tracks turned around, and smacked him upside the head. " Hey! What was that for?" Rai just continued walking in the direction she was heading, and Duo following behind, still rubbing his head. She walked up to what looked like a really crummy old abandoned building, picked the lock, and held the door open for Duo. He walked in and looked around, surprised at all the stuff that was still there. The place was about as high as Duo's gundam, and looked like it could hold at least five or six of them! " Wow! This place is huge!" when he looked around more, he saw that there were several things that had drapes over them, and looked like they were collecting dust. Little did he know, he knew more then he thought he knew. He walked over to one of them, and knocked on it. Upon hearing a hollow sound, he got curious, " Hey, what are theses things?" he asked. Rai walked over to stand beside him, " Why don't you look for yourself, I'm sure you will find them very interesting." She said, going to stand behind one of them, and grabbing hold of something that Duo couldn't recognize. He lifted part of the drape, and noticed how it was some sort of shiny black metal, and, upon further inspection, noticed that it was gundanium! " You're kidding me right? These can't be what I think they are…" just then, Rai pulled the string, and revealed a beautiful gundam, that looked almost like his own." Wow." Was all he managed to say. He heard Rai come over and stand beside him, " She's beautiful isn't she?" she said, running her  
  
hand along the armor. " I'll say! What's her name?" he asked. He looked up and saw that Rai had managed to climb up to the top, and stand in the cockpit. " Death's Handmaiden. I've had her for at least seven years now." She said. Jumping down and landing next to Duo. " There's four other's in here as well, not all as gorgeous as mine of course, but, similar. Now for the story behind them…" she was cut off by Duo, " I think I know what you guys went through." He said, looking over at Rai with a half smile on his face. She looked at him confused, " What do you mean?" she asked, giving him her full attention. " What I mean is, is that me and my four friends had to go through it as well. You're not the only gundam pilots around!" Duo said proudly. Rai's eyes widened, " Really? Huh, what do ya know?" she said, looking back up at her baby. As Duo walked around the warehouse, he looked under each of the cloaks, and noticed how each of them resembled each one of his group's gundams. " This is amazing." Said Duo, turning back to look at Rai, who was now sitting on a pile of something or other. " What?" she asked. He walked  
  
over to her, and sat right next to her on the boxes. " Well, it seems that each one of your  
  
gundams, is almost identical to one of ours. " he said, looking back at all the marvelous machines. " Hey, " Duo said suddenly, " You wouldn't happen to know a guy named Dr.J would you?" he asked suddenly. Rai looked at him, " Not to my knowledge…" She was  
  
interrupted by Duo, " Good!" he said, grabbing her hand and wrist, " Let's go then!" As Rai was being pulled around the colony of L2, wondering exactly where they were going, she had totally forgotten about the rest of her group. She stopped allowing her self to be pulled, and opened her phone. She dialed the number to their apartment, and was happy when it was Anna who picked up the phone. ' Hello?' she said, " Hey! Anna, it's me, Rai. I was just calling to let you know that I'm fine, and that I probably wont be home tonight, I have some business to take care of." ' Alright, I'll tell the others. Make sure not to get yourself killed!' she said in a happy tone. Rai couldn't help but laugh, " Promise. Gotta go! See ya!" he said, as she waited for Anna to answer, ' Chow!' she said, and Anna hung up the phone. Rai put her cell back in her bag, and proceeded along the streets with Duo. " What did you do that for?" he asked stupidly. " Well, I really wouldn't want them to worry, so I decided to give them a call, and tell that I won't be home tonight. Is that fine with you?" she said, putting on a face that said, ' Try me.' Duo put on a nervous smile, " No! Of course not! " he said, picking up his pace. ' God, he has to work on his backbone!' she thought to herself. Duo stopped in front of a wall, and Rai got a little curious when he started to stare at it. " Ah….Duo….it's a wall….." she said slowly. He turned around, and said, " Only to the untrained eye it's a wall! But watch!" he said, as he hit a spot on the wall, and…..nothing happened. " Ah, Duo…I still a wall…" Rai said once more. Duo turned around and got a nervous smile on his face, " No really, wait for it…" he said. Just then, he heard a noise coming from just a little ways away from where they were, and Rai saw a little blonde boy poke his head out. She recognized this one as Quatre. " Ah, Duo, It's over here." He whispered motioning for him to get over there before anyone saw anything. The two walked over to the door, and went inside. " Smooth Duo, real smooth." Said Rai, laughing all the way down the stairs. " Hey, shut up! I knew it was there all along!!!" he said, as he followed Quatre down the stairs, and into a long hallway. As they were walking down, Quatre started speaking. " You're the girl from the old restaurant, am I correct?" he said, sounding as polite as ever. " Yes. I'm surprised you  
  
remembered." Said Rai, walking past Duo too stands beside Quatre and talk. Duo stood  
  
behind the two, a little up set that the girl he was trying to get, was going for Quatre!  
  
Quatre!!! When he was about to say something, they reached the end of the hall, and were greeted by another door. Quatre pushed a few buttons, which Rai took notice of carefully, and opened the door that led into a small lounge. As Rai looked around, she noticed that it had no homely touch to it at all. " Note to self, " she started saying to herself, " Remember to refurnish this area….and clean it…" she said, running a finger along one of the tables, and picking up a shit load of dust. " Ah, don't mind the dust, " she heard Quatre say, " It really is only this part of the house. Here, come this way." He said, motioning for Rai and Duo to follow him. The two obliged, and followed Quatre over to another door. This one had no code, and when it was opened, Rai was amazed to see a giant party hall, with diamond chandeliers and everything. " Wow…." She said, awestruck. " I never would have guessed that there could be something this beautiful in an underground safe house. " She walked around, all the while looking up, and was  
  
surprised when she felt something cold and pointy at the back of her head. " Put your  
  
hands up, and I won't kill you." Came a cold uncaring voice. Rai instinctively reached down by her leg to grab her gun, but stopped when she felt the guy push harder. ' Guess the only way out of this is by force.' She thought to herself, as she got a small smile on  
  
her face. She quickly flipped around, and grabbed the gun out of his hand, then reached down and pulled out her own gun. " Hey! I remember you! You're the guy from the restaurant who was with all the other ones…I just have one question…" she said flipping and flopping the gun in her left hand around, but keeping the on in her right secure, " Why would you put a gun to my head, and then not be prepared for what I might do? It was like you weren't expecting me to fight back….what's with that?" she asked, looking at him, curiosity in her eyes. Just then, she felt a tap on her shoulder, and looked around too see a very surprised Duo. " How…" he started saying, stuttering the whole time, " How….did you….manage to get that away from him….?" He asked, pointing to the gun and Heero at the same time. " What? Was it supposed to be hard?" she asked, confused at his question. Duo opened his mouth, but no words came out. " Shut up Baka." Was all you heard from behind them. Rai turned around to face him with a small smile on her face, " I almost forgot about you!" she said happily. " Here you go." She said handing Heero back his gun, and putting hers away. Even this surprised Heero. He put his gun back in the ' belt ' of his spandex, and turned around and walked away. Quatre walked up beside Duo, looking equally as stunned. " That was amazing." Said Quatre, still sounding polite, but slightly doubtful at the same time. " Why do you guys seem so amazed at this, I'm sure you guys can do it too!" she said, as she looked at the two of them. The two just scratched the back of their heads. " Ah….yeah…..sure….." said Duo slowly. Rai smiled at this. " See! Now, shall we go onto the next room?" she asked cheerfully while walking over to one of the doors behind her. The two stunned guys just sat there staring at her, as she held open the door for them. " Well, are you coming?" she said. Duo and Quatre hurried over to the door, and walked through to the next room. This room looked to Rai like a training room….and she knew it was a training room when she saw the guy named Wufei, over on one of the mats, doing some sort of Kung Fu. Rai couldn't help but snicker. " That looks entertaining…" she said quietly to herself. She walked over to the side of the mat where Wufei as, and just watched him and how he moved. The more she stared, the more aggravated Wufei became. " Woman! Would you stop staring!" he said  
  
finally, not able to handle any more of it. Rai, not really in the real world, was pulled  
  
back into reality. " Huh…oh sorry! I was just learning how to do it. I'm sorry if I bothered you." She said, as she started walking away again. This made Wufei even madder. " You can't learn this by just watching it!" he said. This mad Rai stop. She turned around, confusion written all over her face. " Of course you can, I just did." She said calmly, walking back over to the mat. " It's impossible!" Wufei stated, in his, ' I'm always right' voice. Rai shook her head, " I assure you, nothing is impossible, least of all this." She said. By this time, Wufei looked like he was ready to blow steam out of his ears. " If you think you are so intelligent onna, let's see if you can beat me!" Wufei said angrily. Rai just shrugged her shoulders, took of her shoes, and made her way onto the mat, where she stood in front of Wufei. Wufei got in one of his stances, as Rai did the same. He got a small smile on his face. ' There is no way she can beat me! No one has ever beaten me, let alone a woman!' Wufei thought proudly to himself. ' ,Always thinking they can take  
  
me because I'm a woman…they never think…' Rai though to herself, as she looked at  
  
Wufei, and stared into his eyes, anticipating any move he might do. The first thing Wufei did was try and trip her, which she easily avoided, then grabbed his arm, and flipped him on his back. Wufei, not wanting to be beaten by her…again…got up as quickly as he  
  
could. " Lucky shot." He said in a low voice. Rai just looked at him, " Uh huh, whatever you want to think wussy boy." She said with a small smile. Wufei's eyes widened in shock, but then went back to normal as he got into a fighting stance once more. As Rai was just getting into hers, Wufei came at her, ready to attack with all his might. Not being ready, Rai had to improvise. She brought up her foot, to try and kick him in the head, but he ducked, and then went for her stomach, which of course, he missed. Rai backed off for a second, and looked at what was around her. She saw a set of poles just above them, and so she added this into her strategy. When he came at her again, she jumped up towards the poles, and latched on as if her life depended on it. She took advantage of Wufei while he was confused as to where she went, and launched herself down behind him, and her foot came in contact with the back of his head. As she landed on the ground, and looked over at him, she noticed that he looked like he was ready to fall over, but, being the stubborn ass that he is, wouldn't dare let a girl beat him, so he stayed up by force from himself. By this time they had attracted a small group, mostly of the boys, but some of the staff as well. He turned around, looking ready and willing to shoot her whenever he got the chance. Rai sighed, " Would you give it up! You can't win, and I really don't want to hurt you…." Rai was cut off by Wufei coming at her full speed…with his kitana!!!! Now, being the way she was, Rai didn't bother to worry, or get nervous, she just simply looked around. When she did, she saw Duo swinging a sword around. She smiled, and jumped just as Wufei was about to slice and dice her up good. At the moment she was in the air, Duo took this opportunity to throw the sword up towards Rai, who caught it with ease. She fell back down behind Wufei, with her back to him, and she realized, afterwards, that this was a very bad move! Wufei being as protective of his pride, as Rai was of her Gundum, took no mercy on her this time because she was a girl, no no, he used all his power, and knowledge he could muster, and put it to the end of his kitana, which he gladly thrusted towards Rai. Unfortunately for her, she wasn't quick enough to dodge it completely, so it sliced by her side, causing her a minimal amount of pain, but pissed her off good. She looked down at her side, and up at him, then back down at her side, which was now bleeding pretty bad, and then back up at him, with a more then pissed off look on her face. " You little fucker!!!" she screamed at him. This took pretty much everyone by surprise, except for one person who was over in the corner, just watching. " You ruined my new shirt!!! I paid good money for that shirt!!!!" Now, this made Wufei a little confused. ' She's not falling over in agony, but complaining about how I ruined her shirt!!!' Before Wufei could come out of thought, he was eye to eye with her sword. Just then, the two hear a voice, " That's enough Rai. I don't need one of my best pilots killed from a fight he began." Said the voice. The two looked over to where the voice was coming from, and saw an old man walking toward them. Wufei felt the pressure from his neck leave. He looked over to see no one, but a sword on the mat, and the women walking towards Dr.J. " It's very nice to finally meet you." She said, extending her hand. All five guys watched as the two shook hands, and then proceeded into a very explicit conversation. Duo leaned over towards Quatre, " Hey, is it normal for  
  
two peoples to talk that much when they don't even know each other?" he said, kinda  
  
worried about how come Rai knew so much about Dr.J, and how Dr.J knew so much about her. " I don't think so Duo, they look to me like they do know one another." He replied. As the two stared on, Rai and the Dr just continued on with their conversation,  
  
slowly moving towards one of the many couches. " So, how is she?" they heard Dr.J ask. Duo couldn't stand it any longer, " How is who?" he asked. The two turned towards Duo, " What do you mean?" asked Rai. Duo was getting so frustrated that he could pull out his hair at any moment. " How is the person you two are talking about!!! It's driving me crazy, not knowing something!!!" Dr.J just sat there with a strait face, but Rai broke out into laughter. " Duo, hunny, " she started off, speaking between giggles, " There's a lot you don't know! But, if you must know, the person we are talking about, is my friend, and teacher, Dr.L, or, as I love to call her, Karissa. She's kinda like Dr.J, except, she's a girl….but anyways, you know how you guys all have your own crazy scientist? Well, so does my group. Dr.J, and Dr.L, and the rest of them all used to be really good friends, and then they all got separated after time. Then, when you guys were told to do operation meteor, we were brought into the picture." Explained Rai. All of the five guys looked at her confused, but, as usual, Duo was the first to say anything. " I don't get it. What do you mean? We never went through with operation meteor, so, why were you guys there…" he asked, looking at the two of them with a confused puppy look. " What she means is, " Dr.J cut in, " Is that they were brought in to stop you, basically what there job was, was to kill you, " when he said this, Quatre and Duo gasped, but the rest just sat there listening carefully. " But, since all of you decided not to go through with it on your own, they were told to end the mission. " he finished. Rai just shook her head, reassuring them that everything he was saying, was indeed the truth. " So, " Rai started up again, " Instead of going back to being under cover, we took up little missions, that had to do with oz, and other such things, that was why I was able to save your sorry ass from the gangster guys." Said Rai with a small smirk. As Duo blushed, you could here small giggles, and quiet laughs from the other guys, even Heero was laughing, somewhat. " Yeah, well, I was just caught off guard!" Duo said in his defense. Rai couldn't help but roll her eyes. " Now now children!" said Dr.J. " Rai, I would like it if you came with me, I have some things I would like to discuss with you." He said, as he stood up and walked over towards one f the doors. Rai followed not far behind. As Duo got up and was about to follow them, he was stopped by a hand, " I think he has something he wants to talk to her about, in private Duo." Duo looked around, and saw Heero standing there with his same old emotionless face on. He sighed, " Alright, if you say so. " he said, as he went and sat down on one of the couches. 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.  
  
The training begins.  
  
Over with Dr.J and Rai……  
  
" What did you want to see me about?" she asked. " Well, the boys are going to have to go on a big mission very soon, and I don't believe they are ready." He started. Rai just stood there, listening to what he said. " I would like you and the others to show them some of your training, in hopes that it may help them on there way, also, I would like for you five to accompany them on the mission, the more hands on this mission the better. " He turned around to one of the desks behind him, opened a drawer, and pulled out a folder that he gave to Rai. " Here are the mission plans. Everything you will kneed to  
  
know is here." As Rai looked it over, she saw that it was indeed a difficult mission. "  
  
When will it happen?" she asked, still reading over the plans. " In exactly 2 weeks." This  
  
caught her off guard. " 2 weeks?? I'm supposed to train them in two weeks? I don't think that's possible sir, I am sorry, but they just don't have the minds for it! The only one who might have a chance is Wufei, and that's only if you can get it through his head that a  
  
woman could teach him something, and that could quite possibly take up the whole two weeks!!!" Dr.J looked at her, with the same calm expression on his face. " I know it will be difficult, and you don't have much time, but, if you let me talk to them, I should be able to do something about each of there separate disabilities, if you so choose to call them." He finished. Rai sighed, and looked back down at the plans. ' It is going to be difficult, and I know we can't do this all on our own… I guess we have no choice.' She thought to herself. " Alright, I'll do it." She said, as she looked up at him once more. Dr.J got a small creepy smile on his face. " Excellent. You start tomorrow, understood? " he said, walking over to the door and opening it. " Yes sir. " she said, walking over to stand beside him. " Good. Now, go home and get some rest, you're going to kneed it for tomorrow." He said. Rai sighed, " I can just imagine it now." When they arrived back at the training room, Duo was all too happy to see Rai again, but got a little disappointed when she said, " Alright Dr.J, see ya tomorrow, bright and early?" she asked. He only shook his head. As Rai started walking towards the door, Duo got a little upset. " Hey! Where are you going?" he asked, running up to stand beside her. She didn't turn around to face him, just spoke calmly, " Home." She said simply. " Aw, come on! At least let me walk you home?" he asked, hoping. " No, I think Dr.J wants to have a word with all of you." She said. Just as Duo was about to open his mouth, The two heard Dr.J's voice, " Could you please come here Duo." Rai couldn't help but smile, " See! Don't worry Duo, I'll see you again tomorrow, although you may not like me as much then!" and with that, she left, and headed towards her safe house. As he walked back, his shoulders became slumped. ' Bummer' he thought to himself. As Rai got home, she explained the whole situation to the rest of the girls, who just listened as she told them what to do, and all about the mission. She passed the mission report around, " Now listen, we have to start tomorrow, so I want everyone to get a good night sleep, because we have to get up bright and early tomorrow!" she said as she got up and started walking towards her bedroom, but stopped just short of her door at the end of the hallway. " Oh, and, each of you will be told who you will train tomorrow morning. Now, take into fact, that none of the guys know about the mission, so it would be wise to not mention it to any of them, are we clear?" she said, and when she got a nod from everyone, she smiled and proceeded into her room. The next morning, it was a rush for the bathroom as usual. The four girls(yes I said four) fought each other for the shower. " It's mine bitch!!" screamed Anna, as she grabbed Heedura's hair, and pulled her back. " I think not!!" said Rai, as she made a sprint for the door, of course being blocked by Michiru. " I think not!" she said, as she bitch slapped her across the face. As all this was going on, Setsuna was getting some slight humor out of all this. As usual, Setsuna walked right passed all of them, and through the bathroom door, making sure not to interrupt any of it. The girls stopped as soon as they heard the door slam. They all dropped their heads, " When are we going to learn?" said Anna, as they all lined up behind one another. It didn't matter now what the order was, the shower would be cold anyways! They all sighed as they listened to Setsuna laugh and sing in the shower. When everyone was dressed and ready, it was about 5:30am. They were all just finishing up packing everything that they thought they would  
  
need, and then proceeded to wait by the door for everyone else. Of course the first one ready was Setsuna. She just stood and waited by the door with a strange smile on her face, until everyone got there. The last to arrive was Rai. " Sorry, I had to fix everything,  
  
and since I was last in the shower…well, you get the point. Is everyone ready?" she asked, placing her bag on the floor carefully. She looked around and got nods from everyone except for Setsuna, who just ran past everyone. " Alright……" Rai said slowly, as she turned back to everyone, " Is everyone else ready?" she asked. When she received yes's, yep's and nods, she turned around and yelled, " Setsuna, hurry up or we'll leave withought you!!!" As if on cue, she appeared miraculously from around the corner, and frown on her face. " You wouldn't dare." Was all she said as she picked up her bag, and walked out the door. Michiru smirked, " Well, you got her attention, and it did make her hurry." She said, as she followed behind Setsuna. The rest of the girls followed one after another, and walked over to their van that they had just incase they needed to do something like this. As Rai threw her bag in the back, she hurried up to the front drivers side, and hopped behind the wheel, " Right, I'll drive!!!" she said excitedly. She was about to put the key in the ignition, when the door opened on her side, " Out." Was all Anna said. Rai looked at her, hurt apparent in her eyes, " Why though?" she asked, in a whiney voice. Anna sighed, " Do I have to remind you of what happened the last time you drove the van?" she asked with a heavy sigh. Rai looked up at her, and snickered at the thought.  
  
Flashback  
  
Rai ran excitedly towards the van and hopped in. No one thought anything of it, because it was her turn to drive, and no one had ever been in a car with her before, so t seemed ok. She started it up, put it in reverse, and pulled out of the parking spot. She drove out of the parking spot, and onto the street, where it all began. The first couples seconds were fine, but when they reached the highway, it started to get a little freaky. See, Rai had decided that she would have a little fun while she was driving, and started speeding up. No one thought anything of it, until Heedura looked over and saw that they were now heading towards 130 clicks, and she didn't look like she would be slowing down any time soon. As she swerved through the cars on each side of the lane, she got a look of pure happiness on her face. It was only when they pulled off of the highway, and back on to the streets, that it started making everyone a little worried. She hadn't slowed down at all, and, not soon after, they had a police car after them. Rai, not being one to take orders from anyone, just sped up the car, and managed to pull onto the highway once more, increasing her speed even more! She sped down the highway, with now, 4 cop cars following her, and four very pissed off girls yelling at her from the back and beside her. By now, they had gone pretty far, and, still with the cops on her tail, pulled off the highway…….and into the woods!!! Figuring they wouldn't follow her there, she swerved in between the trees. They eventually stopped…….when they hit a tree. Rai looked behind her, " He…he…he…my bad." She said simply. All girls sighed, and proceeded to open their doors. Big mistake. Setsuna was the first to notice that there was no longer any ground underneath of them, only a long way down and into the water. When the others noticed, they all screamed, except for Rai, who, kinda already knew. They all closed their doors carefully, and Anna looked up at Rai, " Smooth going moron, now what are we gonna do???" Rai sighed, " Hang on, I'll figure something out!" She said, as she looked  
  
around, and stopped when she spotted the sun roof. She got a small smile on her face, which kinda scared everyone else, " I know that smile, and I know what happens when you have that smile on." Said Michiru. Setsuna followed her gaze, and noticed exactly  
  
what she was looking at, and immediately knew what she was thinking. " Oh, there's no way you are going to do that!" Setsuna scolded. Rai just looked at her, " Watch me!" she said as she stood up slowly, careful not to rock the van, and reached up to the sun roof to unlatch it. She stood on the seat once it was open. Everyone else noticed what she was doing, " Girl! What are you doing??? Get down from there!" screamed Anna as she grabbed onto her leg. She was quickly joined by the others. " Would you guys let go!!!" she said as she struggled to get free. " Do you guys have a better idea?" she asked, as she looked down to all of them, who just looked up and sighed. They all eventually let go, " That's what I thought." She said, as she continued her climb. When she was out of the van, and now standing on top of it, she walked slowly to the end, and jumped off. She looked back, and saw that they were all looking at her. She smiled her smile to show that she was fine. She walked over to the edge of the road, and looked around, making sure no cops were there, before she stepped out and started trying to get the attention of anyone who was passing by.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Anna shook her head, " We were stuck in this van for 3 hours! Now get out, I'm driving!" she said, as she yanked on her arm, and pulled her out to take her place. Rai sighed, and hopped into the back of the van, along with Michiru and Setsuna, who just looked at her like she was crazy. " Did you really think we would let you drive after the last incident?" asked Michiru. Rai just shrugged her shoulders and smiled, " It was worth a try!" she said happily. As they started down the road, and Rai was starting to doze off already. Anna looked back, and saw this. " I have an idea!" she said loud enough to wake Rai up a little more. " How about we stop a Timmy's, for some coffee?" she asked everyone. She saw Rai smile happily, " That sounds like a wonderful idea!" she said sitting up strait in her seat. At the drive in window, Anna was busy telling the girl what they all wanted, " I would like a medium double-double, a medium tea with milk and sugar, two café mochas, and on large triple-triple please." Anna said, trying not to laugh. " Would you like anything else with that?" came the tired voice from the other end. " Nope!" Anna said cheerfully. " That comes to 9.35, please drive through." Anna did as told, and paid her money as she picked up the two trays of coffee and such. When they were back on the road, everyone watched in amusement as Rai started talking to her coffee. " Oh, you will make me so happy, wont you? I know you will!" she took a sip, " Oh! You are so delicious!" everyone giggled, including Setsuna. By the time they reached the boys base, Rai was as awake as she would ever be, the boys on the other hand, were not! " Hey, um, J? Where are the guys?" asked Rai. Dr.J just looked at her, and sighed. " There not awake yet. I tried, but they refuse to listen to me, maybe you guys could give it a shot. They each have their own room, so I will just tell you who you are to train, and you can go wake him up, understood?" he said as he stood in front of all five girls. They all nodded simultaneously. " Good." He went to the first person in the row. " Heedura, you will be with Heero. Here are some papers in his…um…well, ulterior. You might want them. His room is the first door on your right just through that door." He said pointing to one of the many doors that were present. He moved down one to the next in line. " Ah, miss Anna,  
  
you will be with Trowa. You kneed no files, for you get to know him quite quickly. His is over at that door, and it is the third door on the left." Heedura and Anna both took off to find their partner. " Next we have, Michiru. You will be going with Quatre. You should  
  
get along quite well with him. He is in the same hall as Trowa. His is the second door to your right." Michiru wandered off. " Next we have, Setsuna. Yours will be challenging. You have Wufei. I've talked to him so he wont be as difficult as he usually might have been. His is over in Heero's hall, the fourth door on your right." Setsuna scurried off. " And Miss Rai, you get the honor of training Duo, since he seems to listen to you more then anyone else I've ever known! He has his own hall right through that door, and his is the seventh door on your left. Have fun." Was all he said before he left Rai to do what she wished with Duo. Rai couldn't help but smile to herself, ' Won't this be interesting?' she thought. She walked over to the door, and opened it slowly, careful not to make to much noise, that would ruin her fun! She creped down the hall, counting the doors on her left until she reached number seven. She got a strange smile on her face, and decided that before she woke him up, she would change. She walked into HIS room, and wandered over to the darkest corner. She stripped down to nothing but her bra and underwear, and brought over her bag. She dug through it until she found her camouflage spandex, and matching belly tank top. She pulled them on quickly, and then searched through her stuff for another thing she was missing. When she found it she pulled it out, and looked at it with sheer amusement in her eyes. ' Perfect!!' she thought to herself. The shiny metal whistle would be just what she needed. She looked down at her watch, ' Hmm, 6:15, just perfect.' She went up close to the bed, put the whistle to her mouth, and… * TWEET!!!!* Duo jumped up and out of bed faster then he ever had before. Rai couldn't help but snicker a little, but put her face back on in an instant. " What the hell was that for????" he yelled at Rai. She just stood there, with the same face on. He looked down at his clock, " It's 6:15!!! Are you crazy woman!!??" he shouted, heading back to his bed. " If I had my way you would have been up hours ago, now get ready, it's going to be a long and tiresome day." She commanded sternly. Duo just looked at her like she was crazy, until she stepped forward more to look him in the eyes. " I said get ready, now!!" she practically yelled. Duo couldn't help but jump, and then proceeded to get dressed, not even caring that she was in the room, he stripped down to his boxers and pulled on a pair of black shorts, and a black tee shirt. " Now let's go. It's time for some serious training." She said, leading him out of his room, and back down the hall she came from.  
  
Meanwhile with Heero and Heedura……  
  
She walked through the door of the hall, and then through Heero's room door. She walked up to the side of his bed, lent down a little, and then…..hit him as hard as she could up side the head. The first thing he did was reach for his gun, then jump out of bed, wearing nothing more then his boxers. He kept the gun steady pointed at her head. Heedura just rolled her eyes, " Oh please." And with that, she reached up and twisted the gun out of his hands, and into her own. " Tables have turned, haven't they?" she said in the same tone. Heero just sat there with the same calm look on his face. " You have a lot to learn." She said simply as she put the gun back down onto the night table. " Now get dressed, it's time for training." She walked out of his room, and stood outside the door, waiting for him. She didn't have to wait long, maybe a couple seconds, until he was out and ready. " Good, efficient, that will get you far with me." She said, as she started walking.  
  
Over with Anna and Trowa…….  
  
She walked calmly down the hall, and through the door, not a care in the world on her mind at the moment. She walked up to the door, and tried the door handle. Noticing it  
  
was locked, she did the first thing that came to her mind. She reached to the back of her head, and pulled out a bobby pin, and proceeded to pick the lock, of course in record time. She walked in, and closed the door quietly, then went and sat down by the side of his bed. If he was anything like she thought he was, he would be up in 10……..9……..8……..7…….6………5………4……..3……..2……1…… just as she had suspected, he turned his head to look at her, of course with his gun planted firmly in his hand. " Relax, I will be you trainer for the next two weeks. I'm sure you have been told about us?" she asked him. He just shook his head, staying silent. " The strong silent type I see, perfect. Now, get up and get dressed for a long day." She said, as she got up from the chair she had pulled over, and walked over to stand by the door. Trowa sat up, and walked calmly over to his dresser, and picked out some good clothes. He put them on quickly, then followed Anna out the door. On their way out, they met up with Michiru, who just smiled and walked past them to her destination.  
  
Now Michiru and Quatre…..  
  
Michiru walked quietly into Quatre's room, not wanting to awaken him to sternly or rudely. She walked up to him, tapped his shoulder, and watched as his eyes fluttered open. She smiled at him warmly, to show she was no threat, then said, " Good morning sunshine! It's time to get up for training!" Quatre couldn't help but smile. " I see." He said, as he started to move to get up. He sat up, and looked at her. " Just give me a second to get dressed, and we'll be all ready to go!" he said happily. Michiru smiled, and nodded her head. She then proceeded to turn around and face the door as he got up and got dressed into some clothes that would be good for training. " Ready." Came the muffled reply. When Michiru turned around, she noticed that he was still trying to get on his shirt, then noticed, that he seemed to be stuck. She giggled. When Quatre managed to get his head through, he couldn't help but smile sheepishly, and then blush. " Shall we go then?" asked Michiru with a bright smile. Quatre shook his head, and smiled back just as warmly, and they walked out the door. They walked out of the hall, and noticed everyone was there, except for Setsuna. Immediately everyone got worried. All the girls assembled, and started to chat. " Maybe she killed him." Rai said worriedly. She looked over and saw that Heedura was shaking her head. " No, she would still be out here, just withought him." She said. Everyone nodded their head in agreement.  
  
Meanwhile, while they were discussing her…..  
  
Setsuna walked into the room, a cold look on her face. She didn't bother to walk in quietly. She practically slammed the door, but still got no response from Wufei. She walked over to the side of the bed, drew her gun, pointed it at his head, then yelled, " Get up, it's time for training." Wufei stirred, and opened one eye to see who was disturbing his precious sleep. He came face to face with a gun, then reached for his own. " Don't." was the only reply that came from this action. " I'm here to train you, and that is exactly what I will do. Now get up and get dressed before I shoot you." Wufei stood there looking at her, and noticed that she didn't seem to be backing off with the gun. He sighed, and got up. Setsuna put the gun down, and walked outside into the hallway, waiting impatiently by the door. After around five minutes, Wufei walked out, a small grin of achievement plastered on his face. Setsuna just scowled " Let's go before I have another  
  
urge to shoot you brains out all over this wall." Setsuna started walking with Wufei not  
  
really following, but kinda wavering behind her several feet away. The two walked out,  
  
and were greeted by several peoples. " Oh good! He's not dead, or slaughtered in any  
  
way!" Setsuna heard Anna say happily. Setsuna just looked at her. Anna scratched the back of her head innocently, " Sorry, we got a little carried away, knowing what you're like and all. Sorry." Just then, Dr.J came around the corner. All five girls lined up in their order, and stood there awaiting any orders he might want to give. The guys just looked at them, curious. Duo walked over to Heero, " Hey, Hee-chan, why do you think their doing that?" he asked. Heero couldn't help but roll his eyes, and walk away. Dr.J got a surprised look on his face, but then it went back to normal, except for the exception of a small smile playing on his lips. " As you were girls." He said before walking over towards the guys. The five girls got out of their line, and then started doing what they had been doing before he walked in. Duo couldn't help it any more, he walked over to Dr.J, " Why were they doing that? It's not like they're in the military or anything." Dr.J just sighed, " It's a sign of respect Duo. They're probably used to doing it for there own trainer, so, they automatically do it for me as well. Now, if all of you could please come over here, I have a few things to explain." Everyone came over to stand in front of him, including the girls. Dr.J waited for everyone to be preset, then started his little speech. " In about two weeks, were going to have a major mission to do, so I want you all the guys to listen to the girls here, because, honestly, they have much better training then you. It's not up to me what you start with, it's up to the girls. Training will end at around supper, which for any normal person," He said, looking directly at Duo, who, at the moment, was accompanied by Rai standing behind him. " It will be at around at around 5:30, and I don't want anyone to be late, understood?" He said to everyone. They all nodded their heads. " Good, now everyone off to do there training." With that said, everyone paired off into there groups, and started what would be a long grueling two weeks. That day, the training ranged from sword technique, to hearing abilities. 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.  
  
Bribery and self interest.  
  
By the end of the day, two out of five boys were complaining…I'll give you one guess who they were. " Ow!!! Make the bad lady stop!" Duo moaned out in agony. He was soon joined by Quatre, " I'm not one to complain," he started, " But……ow…." The two boys flopped down on one of the many beds. The two looked over to the corner of the room, where Wufei was standing, when they heard a grunt, " You guys are weak, although I must admit that it was a strenuous day. She takes no pity on anyone." Everyone's eye widened, especially Duo's, " Wait, wait, wait…..did I just hear you refer to Setsuna not as women, or onna??? The world must be coming to an end!" Wufei just glared daggers at him. " Sorry…." He said, as he slouched back down onto the bed. Wufei couldn't stand it anymore, he had to sit down. He walked over to one of the chairs, and plopped down in a semi graceful way. Heero raised a questioning eyebrow, but decided against saying something. Just as they were all about to settle there body's down for a nice deserved rest, they heard a knock at the door. Everyone looked at each other, " I'm not getting it!" everyone said at the same time. Heero, being the only one standing, rolled his eyes, and started the painful walk towards the door. As he opened it, he was shocked to see All five girls. Rai was the one who had knocked on the door. She looked over Heero, and noticed that he was only wearing his boxers. " Ah," she started, " If this is a bad time, we could come back later…" she said slowly. Heero looked over at Heedura, whose eyes were wide. Naturally, Heero didn't say anything, just moved  
  
out of the way so they could come in. When they were all inside, Setsuna by force, Heero closed the door and walked back to where he came from. " So who was at the door?"  
  
asked Trowa. His question was quickly answered when all five girls came strolling into the area. Duo couldn't help but laugh. ' This should be the perfect picture in there eyes.' He thought to himself. When Heero had gone to the door, the rest of the guys decided to pile onto the bed, for a nice session of relaxation… needless to say, it looked like a giant orgy. Rai was the first to laugh, then, as if it was expected, pulled out a camera from her bag. " Smile!" she said laughing. All the guys turned to look, and each had a surprised look on their face when they saw the flash, except of course for Duo, who had managed to put on a giant smile, and throw his leg over Wufei in a matter of seconds. All five girls erupted in laughter, even Setsuna couldn't help but chuckle. All at once, the four guys on the bed made a lunge towards Rai. All missing by at least three feet. The only one who didn't bother, was Heero, only because he wasn't in the picture. ' Damn I'm glad I got up to get the door.' He thought happily to himself as he watched four against one…..the one winning the battle. " Give it up," Said Heero in his normal tone, " You're not going to get it." He finished. All four of them looked over at Heero, dropped their heads and then started once more. " Give it here!!!!" screamed Duo as he lunged at Rai. That moment was the only time one of them actually caught Rai by surprise. The two fell over, with Rai on the bottom, and Duo of course on top. Rai lay there, surprised beyond belief, which soon faded away, and was replaced by, what looked like to the guys, happiness. Duo got a confused look on his face. " It's about damn time!!!" she screamed out. " What are you talking about?" asked Wufei, still looking red from embarrassment, and overly pissed off. Rai started hugging Duo, chanting to herself, " Yay, yay, yay, yay!!" Duo got a look of surprise on his face, " Not that I mind, but, why are you hugging me?" he asked carefully. She stopped, and stood up, pulling Duo up with her. Then, she walked over to the rest of her group and stood in front of them with a happy smile on her face. " Alright, it's time for everyone to pay up." She said happily. This just proved to confuse the guys even more as they watched the exchange of money. Trowa said nothing, but raised a questionable eyebrow, Heero just stood there, Wufei looked just as confused as Quatre and Duo, but, surprisingly, Quatre was the one to ask, " Why were you betting on Duo?" he asked, in his polite voice of course. Rai turned to them, counting her money with happy dollar signs in her eyes. " Well, I told the rest of the girls how Duo would never act aggressively towards me, and that, if he didn't, he would never be able to knock me down, so, I started planning a scheme. There are cameras in this room, but, no matter how hard you look you will never find them, and that's how I knew the perfect time to come in. They all thought that he would never be able to do it, so I started a bet, and, of course, I won." She finished, tucking the money into her bra. Everyone got a look of comprehension on their faces. " I see. So, this was just one big trick to see if I could knock you down?" asked Duo. Rai looked up at him with an evil smirk tugging at the side of her mouth. " Not entirely." She said. This, once again, proved to confuse Duo, (Not like it's hard anyways!) " Well, see, we all wanted something we could bride everyone with, you know, it's for training. You don't give everything you have in training, and believe me, we do know when you give everything, but anyways, if you don't give all, with threaten you with going public with the picture at your school, which we all now attend. It's really very simple you see?" she said, waving her camera around.  
  
Duo dropped his head into his hands. Heedura looked over to Heero, who was smirking slightly. " Don't think so highly of yourself Mr. Perfect." she said, waving around a  
  
picture she had in her hand. His smirk vanished very quickly. " What's that?" he asked coldly. Heedura laughed, " You don't need to know, all you need to know, is that it could severely hurt your image." She said, finishing happily and with a huge smile, then tucking the picture into her back pocket. " Well," started Rai, " Were off to go work on our bar. See you guys tomorrow!" she said, turning on her heel and walking towards the door, but she stopped just when she had her hand on the door knob, " Oh, and, don't forget to wear something you're not afraid to sweat in!" and then walked out the door, laughing all the way out. The guys all sat down on the bed, but, when they realized what they had done, moved their separate ways.  
  
Out in the hall…..  
  
" Did you see the looks on their faces!!! It was priceless!!!" Yelled Anna, as she linked arms with Rai and Michiru. " I know! This has to be the best idea you've ever come up with Rai….maybe even the only good idea you've ever come up with!" joked Michiru. Rai just looked at them with a fake smile and narrowed eyes, " Ha, ha, very funny!!! Now let's go! If were lucky we can open the bar in two days." She said, as she picked up the pace. " That's if the carpenters did what they were supposed to." Said Setsuna coldly from behind. Heedura linked arms with Setsuna, who just looked at her like she was crazy or something, but of course Heedura ignored it. " You're always such a party pooper!!! And plus, I know they did their job." She said with an evil grin. Anna looked back at her, " What did you do to them?" she asked with a smirk on her face. " Oh, nothing," she said smoothly, " I just made sure that they weren't going anywhere until they finished." She looked over at Setsuna, " And Setsuna helped out with that." She said, nudging her in the side. Setsuna tried to hide the smirk that was pulling on her lips, but she couldn't do it. " Oh, you didn't?" said Rai, as she turned around. If it had anything to do with Setsuna, it of course was bad, and what made it even worse, was that Rai knew it had something to do with that demon cat of hers, Precious. " You didn't leave Precious with…tell me you didn't." Rai pleaded with her. Setsuna looked at her as they walked out the door to the base, " Sorry, but I don't lie." She said simply. Rai sighed, " Figures." She said as she walked over to the van. " You did tell the thing not to kill them didn't you?" Rai asked hopefully. Setsuna just nodded her head yes, " I told her that they were not to leave until the place was fully renovated." She said as she got into the front seat. " Fair enough, just as long as they're not dead." Said Rai, as she hopped in the back with Michiru and Anna. When they arrived at the bar, they were happy to see that there were no cars in the parking lot, and even happier when they walked in. Everything was exactly how they had asked for it. The bar counter was big and had lot's of space behind for movement. There were two platforms for dancers, and one for the occasional stripper, pole included. The booths looked perfect as they ran almost all along the side wall, and the occasional table around the dance floor. The bar of course had stools for the peoples who were either alcoholic, single, or needing to be alone. The color of the room was almost all black, except for a little bit of purple around the edges. Rai couldn't help it. She let go of Anna's arm, and started to skip around the room. It wasn't humongous, but it wasn't little either. It was something you could call your local bar. She stopped in the middle of the room. And looked at everyone else with a devilish smile on her face. " Anna, the outfits are  
  
ready right?" she asked. Anna tore her eyes away from there bar, and looked at Rai, " Yep, there all ready for whenever we want to open." She said happily. The smile on Rai's  
  
face grew wider. " Screw opening tomorrow, were open for business tonight!!" This got everyone's attention. Heedura was the first to recover from shock, " Are you dense??? Are you forgetting the fact that we don't have any booze???" she asked, looking ready to rip out her hair. Rai just shrugged her shoulders, " A detail." She said calmly as she walked to her bag that she had set down when they came in. She took out her cell phone, and dialed a number. The rest of the girls listened to the conversation. " Hello? François? Change of plans, instead of bringing it tomorrow, I need it in the next hour……uh huh…….uh huh…….I don't care what you need to do, I need it in the next hour and you will get it here or I will rip out your throat and feed it to wolves!!!!…….that's what I thought, bye!" she finished cheerily. She closed her phone, and looked towards the group of shocked girls. " The booze will be here in ten minutes, so let's start setting up the bar!" she said as she walked behind the bar. " Well, come on! Anna, I need you to go get the outfits, and Setsuna, I need you to set up a light setting and music." Said Rai casually taking charge. " We have a small problem. We don't have any music." Said Setsuna flatly, not willing to do anything at the moment. Rai sighed, " You guys think so little of me!!" she said, as she disappeared into the back room that was behind the bar, and came out with a huge bag. Heedura sighed and started massaging her temples, " You had this all planned didn't you?" she said calmly, trying to keep her cool. Rai smiled, " Not exactly, I just kept them here just in case we needed to start ahead of schedule." She brought the bag over to Setsuna, who took it with a very cold face on. She brought it over to where the D.J would be, and set them by the table. Around five minutes later, while they were adding last minute touches, Anna walked in with a giant bag. " Perfect!" Rai said with a big smile on her face. She went over, and took the bag from Anna, then, handed out each persons outfit. When she handed Setsuna hers, she got a look of disgust on her face. Rai sighed, and pushed the outfit into her arms, " Yes you have to wear it." She said, knowing what Setsuna was really thinking at that moment. Setsuna sighed and headed off towards the direction of the bathrooms. Rai just walked behind the bar, and changed there, not really caring who saw. 'Hell, it might even attract some customers!' Rai thought cheerily to her self. She had just finished putting on the ears, when a someone knocked on the large wooden doors. " That must be François." She said to no one in particular. She bounced happily over to the doors, and opened them to reveal a short man with dark brown hair. " Ah, François, do come in, and don't forget to bring the alcohol with you!" she said with a wink, opening the door a little wider to accommodate the boxes, and other such things. There were five men that came in, with two carts each. Rai couldn't help but look at it all and drool. She was brought out of her daze by a tap on her shoulder. " Madam, if you would be so kind as to pay me now, so I can get back to the funeral, it would be greatly appreciated." He said in a sad tone. " Oh, of course, " she said as she walked over to her bag, and took out her purse, " Here you are!" she said handing him a large sum of money. " Thank you, thank you very much!!" he said, looking at all the money. He walked out slowly, still counting all the money, and with a strange little laugh. " What a creepy guy." Rai said to herself. She shrugged it off, and walked over to where the guys were now un-loading all of the alcohol, and sloppily placing them on any spot of the shelf. Rai walked up to one of them, " Here, move out of the way and let a professional do it!!" she said, pulling up her sleeves, and grabbing around four bottles of different liquor. She put them all in the perfect place, not far from  
  
reach of anywhere from behind the bar, and waited until the rest of the ugly fat guys brought the rest of it behind the bar so she could put them in the right spot. After about ten minutes, all the bottles were in perfect place, and she had already set up the hose for the water and juice and pop. Just then, Anna walked behind the bar, and saw what she had done. " Good job girlfriend!!! So, who's gonna be that bartender?" she asked curiously. Rai bit her lip, and went into deep thought. When she came out of it, she had a look of satisfaction on her face. " That's easy, " she said looking around, until she spotted her, " Setsuna!!" she yelled, getting an immediate response from her. " You'll be working the bar tonight!" she said cheerily. Anna's mouth dropped, " Are you sure that's a good idea??" she asked, emphasizing the word good. Rai just looked at her, " Of course! She doest like wearing the costumes, so I will put her behind the bar so no one can get at her, therefore no one will get injured." She finished. Throughout the explanation, Anna had been taking in all the facts. " I suppose that could work, but what about the really drunk guys and girls who try to order her around?" she asked, trying to show Rai all the facts, and what could possibly happen. " Hmm….I never thought of that…." She said slowly. Then, as if a light bulb popped up above her head, she smiled. " I have the perfect idea!!" she said, walking over towards where Setsuna was. " Setsuna, here's the deal, with every person who orders you around, and you don't hurt them, I will give you 20 bucks each. Do we have a deal?" she said extending her hand. Setsuna looked at her strait in the eye, " Make it 30 and we have a deal." She said calmly. Rai went into her thinking phase again. " 25." She said, compromising. She was rewarded as Setsuna put out her hand, " Deal." She said in the same tone of voice. Rai took it with a giant smile on her face, and walked back over to Anna who looked shocked, " See, a minor detail in our schedule, which is, of course, taken care of very easily." Anna lost the shocked looked, which was replaced by a look of satisfaction. " Good job." She said simply, as she walked around behind the bar, to grab herself something to drink. " Ah, a nice little sot of tequila is what I need to calm my nerves." She said, as she poured a small shot glass full of Baja Rose, and downed it, then washed the glass. Rai just laughed at her, " I think I could use a shot of that to." She said pouring one for herself. 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.  
  
Wrong assumptions and opening night.  
  
After their little, ' Boosts ', the girls all got back to work preparing for opening night, until Michiru let out a yell, " OH SHIT!!!!" she screamed. This got everyone's attention. " What's wrong?" asked Heedura. " How the hell is anyone going to know that were opening tonight??" she said panicking. Rai's eyes widened, " Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit…..what are we gonna do??" she asked no one in particular. Everyone stopped what they had been doing to aid in the train of thought of what they were going to do to let peoples know about their opening night. " I know!!" shouted Anna, " How about two of us go around outside on the streets and hand out flyers?" she suggested. " That would be perfect Anna, but, we don't have any flyers!!" said Michiru. Rai just waved her hand, " You guys always worry about details!" she said happily. " We worry about them because you don't!" threw in Heedura. " I don't worry because I don't have to!" she said cheerily as she walked over to her purse, and took out her phone. Before she dialed, she turned to her friends and colleagues, " I have peoples who owe me favors." Then, she proceeded to dial a number. During the second strange conversation of the day, the girls looked at each other, ignoring it. " Why do you think peoples owe her favors?" asked Anna to the rest. " I don't know, but she seems to have a lot of peoples at her every whim." Threw in Michiru. " Being her sister, I don't really want to be the one to say it, but maybe she is doing some….personal favors….to peoples to get what she wants." Heedura said slowly, letting everybody take in what she had just said. " Hmm……maybe someone should ask her." Suggested Anna, looking around at everyone, and finally stopping at Setsuna. Setsuna noticed that Anna had stopped to look at her, and looked around to see that everyone else was looking at her as well. " You have to be joking." She said coldly. Michiru sighed, " She's right you know, how could someone like Setsuna ever be able to handle something so difficult? We'll just have to ask someone who's not afraid of something like this." She said, looking at everyone else. " I agree." Said Anna, " So do I." Threw in Heedura. By this time, Setsuna looked like she could blow a fuse, " I am very capable of such an insolent task! I will go as soon as she gets off her phone!" Setsuna said, stomping of towards Rai, who was still talking on the phone. When Setsuna was out of listening reach, the girls started to laugh quietly, " Good thinking Michiru!" Anna said, giving her a pat on the back. " Thank you, thank you! I know none of you could have thought of anything better." Michiru said vainly. " Yeah, yeah, let's just watch." Said Heedura.  
  
Over with Setsuna…..  
  
She stood next to Rai, waiting for her strange conversation to be over with. ' How dare they challenge my capability.' Setsuna thought angrily to herself. " Uh huh, I understand, but just remember, you owe me!!!" she heard Rai say angrily over the phone. " That's what I thought, now, I need them in 10 minutes, can you do that for me?…….You can!…..Perfect!!……Uh huh…..Chow darling!" she said before she finished the conversation and hung up the phone. She turned around, and was surprised to see Setsuna there. " Oh! You scared me! What can I do for you?" she asked with a smile on her face. Setsuna took a deep breath, and said, " Well, The girls over there were just wondering how come so many peoples owed you favors." She said somewhat quickly. Rai raised an eyebrow. " What are you talking about?" she asked confused. " Well," Setsuna started again, " They think that you are doing peoples……favors…..if you know what I mean." She said in a low voice. Rai didn't quite hear her, but she had caught bits and pieces, and when she put them together, her eyes widened, " Ohhhhhhhhh……." She said, extending it. After she finished that, she started to laugh, much to Setsuna's confusion. " What?" she asked. " You guys think that I'm having sex with peoples!!!!!! That's what!!!!" she said low enough for only Setsuna to hear. " No, that's not what I said." Setsuna corrected her, " I said, they think that you are having sex with peoples for favor. I just stayed out of the conversation, and, personally, I could care less." She replied coldly. Rai stopped laughing slightly, " Oh, I see….how about we get them?" she asked slyly. Setsuna raised an eyebrow, " I'm listening." She said. " Alright, here's what were gonna do. You're going to go back over there and tell them that I am indeed having sex for favors, then, I will improvise from there, don't worry, we'll get them." She said. Setsuna was still curious as to why she had so many peoples that owed her. " Why do you have so many peoples that owe you favors?" Setsuna asked. Rai chuckled, " I help peoples with little problems, like if someone thinks that there wife or husband is cheating on them, I act like a private investigator, except I do it for free, and I only do favors for peoples who will be useful to me later on, like the guy at the photocopying place, who is going to make us some flyers for our bar. Do you get it now?" she asked. Setsuna was taking all the information into account. " It makes sense now." She said. " I'll go back over there now." She said, leaving  
  
Rai to go back over to the whispering group of girls. When she got back over there, the girls were interested in what she had to say, " So, what did she say? Is she doing sexual favors for peoples?" asked Anna pryingly. Setsuna nodded her head, "Yeah, she is. She said she only does sexual favors for peoples who will be useful for her later on, but from what she told me, she does this almost every day." Setsuna said in her normal tone. Everyone else had wide eyes. " Wow, I never would have thought that she could be capable of things like that." Said Michiru, lowering her head. The rest did the same, but when they heard a knock on the door, they all looked up and watched as Rai walked over to open it up. When she did, all four girls saw a tall handsome man walk through, and into her awaiting arms to give her a hug, and a peck on the cheek.  
  
At the door…..  
  
" Hello Julian!!! " said Rai happily as she gave the man a hug, and a small peck on the cheek. " Oh, how are you Rai? It's been so long! How are you theses days?" he asked happily, returning the hug and the peck. " I'm fine, how are the kids and your wonderful wife?" she asked slipping an arm around his waist. " Not to bad, except Max has a cold, and….let me think…..oh yeah! Joanna's pregnant, and…." He didn't get to finish, because Rai had thrown her arms around him and cut him off, " Oh that's so wonderful!!!!!" she screamed happily, " Do you know if it's a girl or a boy?" she asked, a strange gleam in her eyes. He shook his head, " No, it's still to early to tell, she's only 3 month's, but, we would like you to be her godmother." He asked hopefully. Rai suddenly had tears in her eyes, " Really?" she asked not quite believing it. He shook his head, " Yes. You have done so much for us, and we wanted to repay you for it somehow, tell me you will?" he asked, grabbing her hands in his. Rai looked up at him with a crooked smile, " Of course I will!! Are you crazy, I would have to be nuts to say no!" she said as the gave him a big hug. Julian just laughed, " Well, I have known you to be a little crazy at times!" he said with a wink. " Here, come and I'll introduce you to my friends, and don't mind them if the give you strange looks, because they think that I do sexual favors for peoples in order to get what I want, you understand." She said, linking their arms and heading over towards there the group. " Up to your old tricks again?" he asked. Rai just smiled at him, " Maybe, maybe not. "she said mysteriously. Julian couldn't help but laugh, " Yep, that's the old Rai that we all know and love!" he said, poking her in the side, receiving the reward of a squeal, " Hey! None of that!!" she said, as she poked him back. By the time they reached the group, the two were laughing hysterically. The Four girls just looked at them, all with strait faces. " Guys, this is Julian, Julian, this is Anna, Michiru, Setsuna, and you of course remember my sister, Heedura." She said, pointing to each one individually. The only one who did anything at all to acknowledge his presence, was Setsuna, but she soon stopped when she got an elbow in the side. " Hi!" Julian said cheerfully. When no one said anything, Julian turned to Rai, " Wow, you weren't kidding." He whispered in her ear. This just caused Rai to get a slight smirk on her face. " Well, Julian, if you would be so kind as to set the flyers over on the bar, you can be on your way, I'm sure someone is expecting you." Rai said, giving him another hug. " Yeah, you're right, but feel free to come over when ever you want, it would be a wonderful visit for everyone." He said, letting go of her, and placing a box over on the bar. He walked over to the door, and, before he left, gave Rai a wink. " See ya." Was all he said before he left. Rai just smiled, and turned back to the rest of the group. " So, who's gonna go out and deliver flyers?" she  
  
asked happily with a smile on her face. Everyone just looked at her. " How come you never told us?" asked Anna breaking the silence. Rai looked at her, and put a confused look on her face, even though she knew all to well what she was talking about, " What do you mean, never told you? Never told you about what? Julian?" she said, etching more curiosity into their minds. " Yes, Julian, and all the rest." Threw in Michiru. Rai looked over at her, " All the rest? You mean all the rest of my friends?" she said, trying not to laugh. " Sure, if that's what you want to call them." Said Heedura, " Why didn't you tell us you were doing favors, we would have helped get you a different job!" Rai looked over at her sister, " But I like my job." She said simply. This earned a gasp from everyone. " How can you like giving yourself away like that, and for free to!!!" screamed out Michiru. " It's not a big thing, and I don't hear any of my customers complaining, so what's wrong with you guys?" she asked. By this time, she was ready to burst from holding the laughter inside. " Oh give it up!!! You know it's wrong!" yelled Michiru. It was too much, she couldn't stop herself. Rai let out all the laughter that she had been holding inside, which just made everyone else confused, except of course for Setsuna, who started laughing slightly along with her. " Why are you laughing? This isn't a laughing matter!" said Heedura in a strict tone. " Oh, but it is!" Rai said between gasps. " You guys think, that I, the innocent one of the group, would go and have sex with guys for favors!!!! Where ever did you come up with that idea??!!" she said, looking at each and every one of them. The girls just looked at each other, then looked at Heedura, " It's her fault, she mad us believe it!" they said at the same time. Rai just waved it off, " I don't care who's fault it was, and who came up with the idea, but, how could any of you think that I was prostituting myself to get favors from men?" she said, calming down a little bit. Everyone sighed, " I don't know where it came from, we were just jumping to conclusions, that's all. Were sorry." Said Anna, lowering her head. " Guys, cheer up! I told you it doesn't matter, so let's just go deliver theses flyers, and hope for a good turn out tonight, alright?" she said, walking over to the bar, and opening the box. When she looked inside, she started to laugh, " Cute." She said to herself, hand everyone an armful of papers. When everyone looked at it, they thought it was just as cute. It had a vicious looking kitten on the front, along with four full grown cats, and on the front it said, " If you don't come to the opening night of The Cats Meow, you're bound to loose something important! The girls looked at it, and couldn't help but smirk. " Alrighty then, let's get going!" said Rai happily as her, Michiru, Anna, and Heedura trotted over to the bathroom to change, and then out the door, looking more then ready to sucker peoples in to go to there bar. While the other three went around the streets, Rai decided to go over to the guys base to let them in on the grand opening. When she got to the ' Wall ' Rai pushed the correct button on the wall, and the door opened on her command. She walked in, and walked down to where the second door was, the one you were supposed to have a security code for. Luckily, she had already seen Quatre type in the code, and so she did the same. When she walked in, she noticed that all the lights were off. " Hmm…" she said to herself, " That's odd…" Just then, she heard a noise from behind her. She dropped the flyers, pulled out her gun and turned around and pointed it at the persons head. " Who are you?" came the voice. Rai couldn't put her finger on it, but the voice sounded familiar. " Heero……is that you?" she said cautiously. Suddenly, she heard the clicking  
  
of a gun behind her, and decided that now would be a good time to get her ass out of the  
  
situation, so, she did the only smart thing……she jumped as high as she could, and latched on to the bar that she knew was above her head. She heard several peoples wandering around down on the floor in the dark, and a couple of them she knew would hit each other eventually. Of course, she didn't have to wait long because around five seconds later she heard a crash and, " Ow! Jesus man, who was that?" she knew that voice of by heart. " Duo? Is that you?" she asked, using her mini flash light to look around on the floor. When she shined the light on one spot, she immediately recognized the bright violet eyes. " It is you!" she said happily. " Hey babe! What are you doing here?" he said, lifting himself off the ground, and walking over to turn on the light. When he did, Rai noticed a whole bunch of overturned furniture. " Whoa," she said jumping down from the bar she had been sitting on, " What happened here?" she said. Quatre scratched the back of his head, " Ah….I think that was us…" he said sheepishly already starting to fix everything up. Rai couldn't help but giggle. " I'll ask again, how come you're here?" Duo said, coming over to stand next to Rai. " Well, I just came to invite you guys to opening night of our bar…that is if you would like to come." She said, picking up the flyers that were now scattered all over the floor. She handed one to each of them. As each of the looked at it, they became even more apt to the idea, " I know I'm defiantly going!" said Duo happily. Rai smiled, " Good, you can come early to see us in our costumes." She said evilly. Duo didn't catch the mischievous tone in her voice, so he decided that it would be a good idea. " How about every one else?" Rai asked, looking around. Everyone just kinda shrugged their shoulders. " Alright, suit yourselves, but you don't know what you're missing!" and with that last final statement for everyone to think about, she left just as easily she had come. Duo turned to the rest of the guys, " Aw come on, there's no harm in it, and it'll be fun!" he said, trying to persuade them into going. " Well, I don't know Duo, we do have to get up early tomorrow…." Started Quatre. Duo shook his head, " Are you forgetting? There the ones training us, and, since they own the bar, they'll be up later then any of us, so they'll be late tomorrow!" he said happily. " Well, I suppose….Why not? It might be fun!" said Quatre. Duo, satisfied that he had Quatre going, started working on the rest of them. " How about you Hee-chan?" he said, elbowing him in the side. This just managed to get a glare from him. " Don't give me that, you know you want to go…..Heedura will be there.." he taunted. " Fine." Was all he said. Duo, figuring he was on roll now, moved on to Trowa. " How about you?" he said simply. Trowa looked at him, then looked at Quatre who looked like he was pleading with him to go, " Alright." He said in his usual voice. Duo's smile just seemed to grow, until he realized that he now had to move on to Wufei. " Well Wu-bear, it looks like you really have no choice, the rest of us are going, so you might as well come to!" Duo said, moving over to stand in front of the chinese pilot. Wufei just glared at him, and kept his composer. " I refuse to waist my time in some silly refuge for idiots." He said simply. Duo sighed, " Fine then, you'll just have to stay here, all by yourself, while were having fun." He said, as he turned around and started walking away towards his room to get ready. Wufei just grunted, " I would rather stay here then go anywhere with you." He said under his breath. As Duo opened the door to his room, he thought to himself, ' Oh, he's going, he just doesn't know it yet!' and then closed the door and started getting ready. Out in the lounge, the other's, excluding Wufei, had started off towards their rooms to do as Duo had. As Wufei sat alone in the big room, he realized it would be like this for a  
  
while. ' I suppose it couldn't hurt to go and make sure Maxwell doesn't get into any serious trouble. ' he thought to himself. He decided that that would be exactly why he was going, to make sure Maxwell didn't do anything stupid. As he went to get changed Duo peeked out the door of his hall, and smirked, " I am good!" he said to himself with a smile on his face.  
  
Meanwhile, over with the girls……..  
  
" Is everyone back?" Rai asked, looking around. " Yep, everyone's here!" said Anna happily. Rai looked over towards the D.J table, and noticed that the D.J, a strange looking guy with pink and green hair in dreads, was setting up the music, " Good!" she said, turning back to the group of girls. By this time, the four girls who had gone out, had managed to change back into their outfits, and put on some make up, to enhance the cat effect. Each of them had dark mascara, and dark eye shadow on, to make them look sexy and mysterious. Rai looked down at her watch, " Alright girls, it's almost time to open up!" she said happily. Everyone looked at her, and over to the door. " I'm kinda nervous. " Said Anna, playing with the tail on her outfit. " Oh give it up! Everyone will love you….or at least, they'll love grabbing you…." Said Michiru, saying the last bit a tad quieter. Heedura sighed, " Alright, we should start everything up like the music!" she said, yelling it a little louder so the D.J could hear her. Thankfully, he did, and started blasting the music so loudly you had to scream anyways. " Perfect!" Yelled Anna. " What?" shouted Michiru. " I said, perfect!!!" she yelled again. " Oh!" Michiru yelled back. " Huh????" yelled out Anna. " Never mind!!!!!" Michiru screamed. As this continued, Rai and Heedura decided to go look outside at the show of peoples. " It probably won't be a lot, because we just opened today." Rai said loudly into Heedura's ear. " I know what you mean, but, let's hope for a semi good turnout." She replied. As they walked over to the door, they were surprised to hear peoples. ' Hmm…' Rai thought to herself, ' Maybe it will be a good turn out.' As she opened the door, she saw her two huge bouncers holding back screaming guys and girls waiting to get into their bar. " Whoa." Was all Heedura managed to get out, as she looked around quickly and then slipped back inside. She turned to Anna and Michiru who were still trying to talk to each other, and walked up to them to hand them a little ear piece each. Anna looked at her with a confused look on her face, " What are theses for?" she asked into Rai's ear. " These are so we will all be able to hear each other, all you have to do is click the small button here, and it comes on, automatically allowing you to speak and listen to other peoples." Rai responded, showing off the cute little invention. After a few seconds, everyone had processed what she had said, and stuck the thing in their ears. Anna looked at Rai, " Mines not working!" she screamed. Rai rolled her eyes, and reached over by her ear to push the small button. Rai knew it worked when Anna started smiling, " Hey!! I can hear everything you guys are saying! And you aren't yelling, how cool is that?" she said, jumping up and down in excitement. * Everyone sweatdrop* " Alright Anna, settle down!" said Michiru, trying to refrain he from jumping. " Alright guys, it's time to open," started Rai, " There is a huge line of peoples out there, so it's probably gonna be busy. I don't want anyone slacking off, or flirting!" she said, looking over towards Anna and Michiru. " What?" they both said at the same time. Rai couldn't help but laugh. She turned to Setsuna, " Alright Setsuna, it's time for you to head off behind the bar, and don't forget about our little deal, no hurting peoples in any way, and you get money." Setsuna  
  
just nodded her head to show that she understood, and walked off to stand behind the bar. She already knew how to make several drinks, and, Rai had taught her a few new ones that she hadn't known before, so she was all set for her job. While the rest of the girls fussed with their makeup some more, Rai walked over to the big wooden doors, and checked outside with her body guards. " How's everything going? No one giving you trouble I hope?" she said with a smile on her face. The two turned to her, almost hovering above her. " No Miss.Fenel, everything is fine." Said the one to the left. " Good!" she said cheerfully. Just then, there was a shout from the line of peoples, " Hey! When do we get to go in? I'm tired of waiting!!! Hurry up and let us in whore!!" Rai turned to where the voice had come from. She saw one of the body guards starting to move towards the guy who shouted, but she stopped him, " Let me." She said simply. She walked past the guards, and past several peoples. When she came upon the guy who was so terribly rude to her, she stopped, and stood directly in front of him. " What did you call me?" she said calmly. The guys just looked at her, grinned, looked back at his friends who were also smiling, then looked back to Rai, " Well, I think I called you a whore…isn't that what you are?" he said, reaching for her boobs. Rai didn't move, just waited until he got just close enough, then, grabbed his wrist, and twisted it in a direction it just wasn't supposed to bend, so it made a horrible cracking sound. " I think you owe me an apology, 1, because you called me a whore, and I'm not, I'm just a bitch, and 2, because I own this bar, and if you ever have any hope of getting in, now would be a good time to start groveling." She said in her still calm voice, as she let go of his wrist. He fell to the ground, clutching his hand to his chest, " I'm sorry maim….. it'll never happen again…I'm sorry, please, just don't hurt me….." he said, practically bowing down at her feet. Rai just smiled, " Apology excepted, now, get out of my site, and don't come her for another week, that is when you will be aloud in my bar. " she said sternly. He got up, and started backing away real fast, then, started running. As Rai looked around, she noticed that peoples were now staring at her in amazement, " What? " she said simply. When no one said anything she smiled, " Alright then, who's up for some fun!!!" she screamed. Everyone started yelling and screaming as Rai walked back into the bar, but before she walked in, she stopped at the guards, who were smiling, " That's how it's done boys, that's how it's done." And then walked back in. The bouncers just laughed slightly, and started letting peoples in one at a time, taking the fee of 20 bucks a head. As the room gradually started filling up, the noise also started to rise, making the ear pieces seem much more useful then before. As peoples walked in, they also started ordering drinks, not really a big surprise, but a lot more then expected. Rai was officially running to give peoples their drinks. ' Good thing the waitresses stop serving at 10:30.' She thought to herself. They had decided that it would be much more efficient, and easier on them, if they stopped serving other peoples, save Setsuna, and started walking around and making peoples happy. Now, Rai, Anna and Michiru's idea of this, was getting up on the platforms and dancing to please everyone else. It didn't take long for ten o'clock to come around, and the girls were more then happy that they only had a half an hour left. Even though everything had slowed down, it was still pretty hard to keep up, but, of course, the girls managed.  
  
Somewhere around town…..  
  
" Duo, do you have any idea where were going?" asked Quatre politely. Duo turned around with his famous grin on, " Of course I know, it's just a little harder to find in the dark is all….." he said, the last part a little slower then the rest, while he looked around at the street names. He suddenly got a much bigger grin on his face, " I know exactly where we are now!!! It should be right around…….here!!!" he said, turning around to look down the street and pointing to a place that had a line up of peoples and flashing lights coming out of it. Everyone suddenly got a murderous look on their faces, even Quatre. " Are you telling us, that it was right down the street the whole time…..and you never noticed!!!!" said Wufei venomously. Duo just shrugged his shoulders, " What are ya gonna do? Were here now, so let's go!!" he said, running away before anyone could protest, or, better yet, before anyone could attempt to hurt him….*cough* Wufei*cough* When they finally arrived, not two minutes later, Duo casually walked up to the door, and started walking inside….that is until he was stopped by one of the bouncers. " Can I see some idea please." He said, in a very low voice. Duo stopped for him, and casually, he started reaching behind his back to grab his wallet. He took it out, and showed the man a piece of id, which of course was fake, he put it back quickly into his wallet…. Or so he thought he was doing, " Can I see that again please." Said the other one, looking a little suspicious. By now Duo was getting a little worried, but, of course, wasn't showing, that might screw him even farther! " Sure." He said calmly as he took out his wallet once more, and flashed the id. The first body guard took it away from his hands, and proceeded to examine it more closely. ' Like they'll find anything, that is perfectly made by yours truly.' He thought smiling mentally to himself at his wonderful work. By the time they were done doing their examination, the other four guys had already caught up, and were now standing right behind him, all with murderous looks on their faces. " Alright, you can go in." he said, a little hesitantly, still not really believing at all that he was of age. Of course, being the smart ones, everyone else got in just fine, withought any hesitation of the humongous body guards. 


End file.
